A Fresh Love
by L. Jane Gensch
Summary: After Sandy leaves, Steve is the only person Soda can seem to find comfort in, and soon develops more feelings towards his best friend. But is he willing to try love again? More importantly, is he willing to try love with his best friend?
1. Chapter 1

This is XxGreaserxGirlxVPxX (unable to access her old account), so I am just resuming my original story on a new account! A new chapter will be posted soon :)

Sodapop Curtis slowly walked into the DX store. He wasn't looking forward to the day, because he knew Steve would wander in from the garage to see how his date went last night. Steve hooked him up with a girl last night named Lydia Hangson, a green eyed brunette who was a senior in high school and was going to college to become a doctor. That threw Soda off right away, she was being all smart around him and they never had a fun, relaxing conversation. She was too serious for Soda to get interested in. Soda found himself using that excuse for almost every girl he's gone out with for the past couple months; she was either too serious or not serious enough. That was one thing Soda really liked about Sandy, she could have real fun but become serious if needed and the girls Soda had gone out with couldn't seem to do that. They couldn't seem to do anything that made Soda happy.

He figured he'd be over Sandy by now, it had been almost three months since she left. After about three weeks of her being gone was when Steve began pushing Soda to go on date after date. He intentionally picked girls that didn't look like Sandy, with hopes Soda would actually get interested in a second date with one of them. At first Soda thought it was a good idea, he could go on dates with some girls to get his mind away; he didn't have to get in a serious relationship with any of his dates, but Steve didn't see it that way. After about a week of going on harmless dates, Steve pushed him into finding a new girl to keep for awhile. Again, Soda at first thought that wouldn't be a bad idea, it could be good for him. Every date though said otherwise, Soda wasn't having fun on dates anymore, he felt forced to ask them on a second date if he could bear it.

That was how Soda's life had been ever since Sandy left. Sure his brothers and other friends tried helping, but Steve was pushing him to get back to life. Although Soda didn't like how that was the only way he was spending his life for the time, he'd have to deal with it until he could figure things out on his own and not Steve practically leading his life. Soda was glad Steve had been there for him this much, he was starting to find himself comforted the most by Steve. It was a really nice feeling.

As Soda set up the register and made sure things were in order for the day, Steve wandered into the store. "Hey buddy," Steve said walking behind the counter. Soda knew Steve was going to egg at him about the date, but he at least felt happy and relaxed when Steve was around.

"Hey," Soda responded.

"So how did it go last night?" Steve asked.

"Same old Steve, same old," Soda said.

"Another fail, huh?" Steve asked.

Soda nodded, "I don't know Steve, I've gone on dates at least every other night for awhile now, maybe I should take a break."

"That's probably not a bad idea, you should have some guy time now."

"You're only saying that, because you can't find anymore girls," Soda said with a chuckle.

"No, it's getting harder to find girls, but some guy time will be good for you. I got some drag racing to do this weekend, if you want to come," Steve said.

"Sure," Soda responded, "Who are you racing?"

"I don't know yet, Shepard's just inviting people to go race."

"No surprises there."

"Well do you want to race? Or do you want to be my personal cheerleader?" Steve asked with a smile.

Soda laughed, "I don't know, I'll think about it. It would be a good distraction I suppose."

"Well hopefully not too distracting to where you kill yourself."

Soda thought for a minute, "Yeah I think I'll watch."

Steve laughed, "Alright, I'll pick you up Friday at 8, unless I come over for dinner first."

"Sounds good. Is anyone else going to be there that you know of?"

Steve shrugged, "Two-Bit I'm sure, just probably the same crowd. Well I'm going to head out to the garage now."

Soda nodded as Steve walked out the door. As soon as he stepped outside Soda got a feeling of loneliness and just felt down. He looked up at the clock, it was eight thirty in the morning. Three and a half hours until him and Steve got lunch. Soda was anxious to go out to lunch with Steve. That was something Soda always looked forward to on a work day was to be with his best friend for lunch. The next best thing was them getting off and hanging out. Soda loved the feeling he got around Steve and couldn't get enough of it, in fact he sometimes felt like he wanted more. He wasn't even sure what this feeling was, happiness was all he thought of it and he sure needed it. Only three and a half hours longer until he got more of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve stopped his car at the sidewalk in front of the Curtis household, but he didn't switch off his car. "Aren't you coming in?" Soda asked.

"Naw, I have to go home. If I get kicked out though I'll probably come over, if that's okay?"

"Of course," Soda said quietly. He got that lonely feeling again knowing he might not see Steve until tomorrow morning. He felt like a little kid again, when him and Steve would hate having to stop playing and go home.

"You okay?" Steve asked putting a hand on Soda's shoulder.

Soda nodded, "Yeah, I'm just tired. I think I'll go take a nap."

"Alright, well I'll either see you later or tomorrow," Steve said.

"Okay," Soda said slowly getting out of Steve's car. It hurt to leave the car and watch as Steve drove away. Soda was really looking forward to hanging out with him after work.

After standing at the end of his driveway for awhile, he turned and walked inside. Ponyboy and Johnny were sitting in the kitchen talking. "Hey Soda," Ponyboy greeted as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Pony, hey Johnny. What are you guys up to?" Soda asked sitting at the table with the two.

"Not much, we were thinking about a movie tonight," Pony said.

"Is that how you guys are going to start off summer vacation is a movie? You're not going to do something wild?" Soda asked.

"I think Two-Bit's crazy antics are enough to cover for us," Pony said, "You and Steve should come with."

Soda suddenly felt a sense of hope, "Yeah I'll call Steve after Darry gets home. It'll be fun. I got to ask Darry if I can go out Friday anyway."

"Where are you going Friday night?" Johnny asked.

"Steve's going to drag race, so I'm going to watch."

"I still wonder why you ask Darry's permission for things," Ponyboy pointed out, "You are eighteen."

Soda shrugged, "Force of habit I guess, and I'd rather not suddenly leave the house if he needs me you know?"

"Who else is going?" Johnny asked.

"No one that I know of for sure, Shepard's going to be there so I'm assuming his gang will be too. Maybe Dallas, Steve thinks Two-Bit will be. You guys want to go?" Soda asked.

Johnny shook his head. Pony responded, "No, this is probably one of Shepard's blow outs for school being over, so it's probably best we don't go."

Soda nodded, "Yeah, you're probably right. I'm not even going to race, I'm just going to watch Steve. I just need to get out of this house and do something."

"Besides date?" Pony asked jokingly.

"Oh yeah," Soda replied.

The three boys continued talking as they waited for Darry's arrival. Soda was feeling more and more anxious by the minute. He really wanted to take the chance to see Steve tonight. If he did, he could sleep soundly tonight, he was sure he could. Around six was when Darry walked in. "Hey guys," he said as he grabbed a glass of water.

"Hey Darry," Soda greeted, "Pony and Johnny want to go to a movie tonight, I was going to go and maybe Steve, is that okay?"

Darry thought for a moment, "I guess. Is this at the movie house or the drivein?"

Soda looked at Pony and Johnny quickly for an answer. "Drivein," Pony responded.

"Alright," Darry said, "Just be careful for anyone having thier own school is over parties alright? Home by twelve?"

"Got it," Pony nodded.

"Cool, I'm going to call Steve," Soda said going to the living room phone. He heard the other guys talking still as the phone rang. Darry was taking stuff out to start dinner. The phone continued to ring. It ended with no answer. Soda hung up the phone and figured Steve was on his way over. Him and his dad probably got into a fight and he was coming right now. Soda went out onto the front porch to wait. Time went by and no sight of Steve's car from either side of the street. It made Soda more and more anxious. He was so focused on looking for Steve he jumped when the door opened.

"It's time for dinner Soda," Pony said and then shut the door.

Soda took one last look and went inside. Before going into the kitchen he tried calling Steve again. The phone rang and rang, but once again no answer. Soda felt upset as he hung up the phone again, more upset than the first time. Still, he had that little sense of hope that Steve was coming here.

When Soda sat down at the kitchen table, Darry asked, "Is Steve going?"

"No, he didn't answer," Soda said picking at his food, "So I guess we're walking unless I can use the truck."

"You can use it, that's fine," Darry said, "They keys are hanging by the door whenever you guys leave."

"Thanks Darry," Soda said slowly eating his dinner.

The boys didn't leave until eight, and Soda knew then Steve went off elsewhere for the night. He shook it off though, he was going to try and have fun tonight. Soda parked in the drivein parking lot and the boys walked up to the stands to watch whatever movie was playing.

Soda decided to look around to see who else was there. He recognized some people from other gangs around this side of town, but that was about it. A few people were having a party rage in their cars, or at least trying to keep it a secret before any cops showed up.

The three boys were sitting and talking, not really paying attention to the movie, and Soda was trying to let it distract him, but it wasn't working too well. Soda began to think about Steve again. He really wished he was here, so they could be together. It'd make the drivein more enjoyable. Steve kept crawling into Soda's thoughts as he tried harder and harder to focus on Ponyboy and Johnny.

Before Soda knew it, Pony pointed down to the parking lot, "Hey there's Dally and Shepard." Soda looked down and sure enough Dally and Tim Shepard were walking around looking for some action. The three boys walked down the stands and strolled over to Dally and Tim.

"Hey guys," Soda greeted.

"Hey Soda," Tim replied, "Hey boys."

"Hey Sodapop, Ponyboy, Johnny," Dally said, "What are you guys up to?"

"Not much, just hanging out," Soda answered.

"Cool," Dally said, "Hey Soda, Tim's having a drag race Friday night."

Soda nodded, "I know, Steve told me about it. Are you going?"

"Oh yeah," Dally said lighting a cigarette.

"So far my word is getting out too much," Tim said, "Some Socs want to be there and get their hands on some booze and start trouble. If they think they're going to get past me and race, they got another thing coming."

Dally flicked his cigarette towards the ground, "You guys want to come hang with us? We've been trying to find other people to hang with."

"Sure," Soda said, "I got Darry's truck."

Soda and Dally climbed into the front of the truck while Tim, Pony and Johnny got in the back. "Have either of you guys seen Steve tonight?"

"No, we haven't," Dally said.

"Why? Is he in some trouble?" Tim asked.

Soda shook his head, "No, he isn't home and I haven't seen him anywhere so I was just wondering."

Soda bit his lip before his emotions took over him. He wasn't worried about Steve, he could take care of himself, he just wanted to see Steve. To Soda, seeing Steve was like a drug, he needed more and more of it just to be happy. All he wanted was that feeling Steve gave him; happiness, a sight of hope. But was Soda really willing to get emotional over not seeing him? He knew that was ridiculous, he didn't always need Steve around to be happy and not think about Sandy. As weird as it was though, Soda hadn't thought about Sandy as much lately, he just wanted Steve around to be with Steve. The last time Soda ever had that kind of feeling was with Sandy. Soda began to wonder if there was some connection with his feelings when he was with Steve and what he use to feel with Sandy.


	3. Chapter 3

Soda and Ponyboy walked into thier house a little after midnight. Darry walked out of the kitchen and was making his way up to bed. "Hey guys, you have fun tonight?" he asked his younger brothers.

"Yeah, we went to the drivein and then hung out with Dallas," Pony answered.

"I dropped him off at Buck's before we came home," Soda added.

"You both off to bed now?" Darry asked, "I know I am."

"Me too," Pony agreed.

Soda thought for a minute, he could try calling Steve one more time. "I think I'm going to watch TV for awhile before I head up."

"Alright, good night," Darry said walking upstairs.

"Night," Ponyboy said following Darry.

"Good night guys," Soda said walking into the kitchen. He got himself a glass of chocolate milk and chugged it. He sat in the kitchen for awhile before heading back into the living room and switched on the TV. He wasn't sure about calling Steve again. If Steve didn't answer, Soda would have that down feeling once again and it would add on to the down feelings he had earlier. Could Soda really take more of that feeling in one night? Another thought dawned on Soda, could he really wait until morning to see Steve again? He wouldn't be able to sleep with that on his mind. How was that different than any other night though? Soda hadn't slept well anyway.

After an hour of pondering, Soda got up and went to bed. He'd be up for work in about six hours, maybe he could catch at least two hours of sleep out of that. As Soda turned onto his side in bed, he suddenly heard, "Are you okay?"

Soda quickly turned and saw Ponyboy was still awake, "Why are you still up?"

"You seemed distracted tonight," Pony whispered, "Just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired," Soda answered laying back down.

Pony yawned, "Okay, if you're sure."

"Yeah, I'm alright Pony. Go to bed now."

There was silence in the Curtis house the rest of the night. Darry and Pony were sound asleep. Soda tried to sleep as best he could, but he only slept for about an hour throughout the night. He went down to the kitchen once he heard Darry and Pony shuffling around. No one else was at the house and breakfast was out on the table. "Morning Soda," Pony said.

"Morning Pony," Soda replied, "Morning Darry."

"Good morning," Darry said sipping some coffee, "How'd you sleep?"

"Not the best," Soda said shuffling down his breakfast so he could get to work.

"So," Darry began obviously trying to decide how to start a certain conversation, "I heard some things."

Soda looked at Pony who looked just as puzzled. Pony looked up and asked, "What do you mean?" Both brothers tried thinking of what they did last night, nothing was out of the ordinary that they did, and Darry wasn't using an angry tone so they couldn't be in real trouble.

"About the drag race tomorrow night, Soda," Darry said looking at Soda.

"What about it?" Soda asked. Again, he was puzzled, Darry never had a problem with Soda going to drag races. Hell he was starting to let Pony go watch more of them.

"Well this isn't one of Shepard's normal school-is-over blasts."

"Where did you hear this exactly?" Soda asked.

"Two-Bit stopped by to see if you were here. I guess Steve was looking for you and Two-Bit was helping. Anyway Two-Bit told me Socs were getting involved and there was going to be a huge competition that could lead to who knows what," Darry explained, "And from what's been going on lately I don't think you should get into anything so rough."

"So, you want me to stay home?" Soda asked.

Darry sighed, "You are an adult, you make your own choices. I'm just telling you that I have concerns about this, because the way Two-Bit was talking about it made it sound like it's going to be real rough and you haven't been yourself lately."

Soda thought for a minute and looked Darry straight in the eye, "My decision is that I'm going to watch the races, because I need to get out of the house and go do something, or at least watch something wild and fun."

Darry nodded, "Well I do agree you should get out and go enjoy yourself, just be careful alright?"

"I will. Besides Tim said he wasn't going to let the Socs get involved."

"Just incase they do though, be careful," Darry said, "What time do you think you'll be home?"

Soda shrugged, "I can't say, Steve's my ride and he's racing so I guess it depends on him. Or I can walk home."

"Try and be home by two."

"Deal."

Darry then turned to Pony, "Are you going with him or do you have other plans for tomorrow night?"

"I'll only go if Johnny goes. If he doesn't then we'll probably just go do our own thing."

"Well I want to know if you are," Darry said sipping more coffee. Ponyboy nodded in response.

"So," Soda began, "Did Two-Bit say why Steve was looking for me?"

Darry shook his head, "No. I did ask if Steve was having a rage from his dad but Two-Bit said he didn't seem angry at all."

"Well I think I'll get to work early to see what's up," Soda said getting up and heading for the door.

"Wait buddy, I'll be ready soon, I can drive you there early if you want," Darry said following Soda.

"No, it's okay. I want to go on a walk, get some fresh air and wake up some more," Soda said getting his shoes on, "Thanks." Soda walked out of the house and headed for the DX. He could only wonder why Steve was looking for him. According to Two-Bit, he didn't seem angry or having one of his rages. Soda's anxiety grew as he walked faster to work. Maybe Steve had something great to tell him. Soda wasn't sure what would be so great to share, but he just had to know why Steve was looking for him last night. Soda's heart seemed to pound faster the closer he got to the DX, another odd feeling he had been getting lately, but again he thought nothing of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Soda walked straight into the garage and found Steve under the hood of a car. Steve must really want to talk to Soda if he's here early too.

"Hey Steve," Soda said walking up to the front of the car. Steve looked up wearing his work shirt unbuttoned and Soda found it strangely appealing. His face expression sent off a different emotion though. He didn't look angry, more like upset? Maybe confused? "Is everything okay?"

Steve looked around for a moment then said, "You think we can talk?" Steve put his tool down on the car and began pacing around it.

"Sure, what's up?" Soda asked watching Steve pace and run his hands through his hair.

"Last night I drove home and Evie was there, standing by my front door."

Soda widened his eyes. Steve and Evie broke it off officially shortly after Sandy left, because Steve ignored her to help Soda through his depression. At first Soda felt awful for being the cause of thier breakup, but Steve assured him they weren't going to last much longer anyway. Evie did everything in her power to make everyone in town hate Steve, although it didn't work because most of the people in town knew Steve more than Evie and knew most of her talk was bullshit. Neither of them ever tried to communicate since the breakup. "Wow," Soda said, "Um, what did she want?" Soda could feel the sense that Evie wanted to get back with Steve, that had to be the obvious reason she was there. That idea made Soda's heart slow. He was very happy for Steve when they were together, but now Soda didn't want him near her. He wasn't even sure why he felt that way.

"She told me she missed me and couldn't stand us being apart," Steve said, "And she's sorry she let our best friend's relationship get the best of her."

"And what did you say?"

"Well she obviously wants us to get back together, but I told her I had to really think about it, because what she did, or tried to do, really pissed me off and I never would have seen her doing something like that."

"Yeah, she really became cruel over the breakup," Soda agreed, "So do you want to get back with her?"

Steve shrugged, "Do...you think I should give her another chance?"

"I don't know," Soda said thinking about the situation, "Think about both perspectives, why should you and why shouldn't you?" Soda knew he didn't want them back together; he wanted Steve more in his life than in Evie's. Was Soda jealous? He shook off that idea. Even if he was, he had to be there for Steve and help him out like he has been for Soda all this time.

"Well we just got so close and the relationship was just amazing. We were just so right for each other you know? I mean I didn't believe we were in true love like you and Sandy, but we had something," Steve said, "But you know, if she cared as much as I felt she did, she wouldn't have tried to hurt me so bad when we separated. You didn't try to hurt Sandy when you separated, even though she stabbed you in the back, you didn't. And that's real love. Evie tried to hurt me, so maybe she didn't have the same feelings for me as I did for her."

Soda nodded, "I guess what you just said answers your question huh?"

"I don't know, ultimately I feel the best choice is to not get back together. For all I know she dated a lot of guys, they were one night stands, real asses, and I'm the official rebound," Steve said slamming a fist into the wall. Soda slowly walked closer to him. He could tell Steve wanted his old relationship back, but at the same time he didn't want to take the chance at getting hurt.

"I...I'm sorry Steve," Soda said standing next to him, "I know I'm the reason you and Evie are apart and..."

"Stop."

"...I wish I could..."

"Soda..."

"...Make it better for you, make it right, or even..."

"Soda, quit it."

"...Have taken care of myself instead of making you do all this shit for me..."

"Soda! Enough!" Steve barked making Soda back up a few steps. "I do not regret helping you, that's what best friends do! Evie and I are over, and I don't care! I can give up a girl for our friendship! Now stop blaming yourself!" Soda just stood and looked at the ground. His throat felt tight. He couldn't stand Steve being mad at him. He tried to think of something to say to make Steve happy, but couldn't. "Soda," Steve sighed, "I'm sorry, but I really don't care that I left Evie to help you. She couldn't accept me doing something noble for someone else, so I ended it. She was obsessed with me, she didn't love me."

Soda just continued to look at the ground, "I'm sorry I upset you."

Steve walked over and gave Soda a small hug, "Man, don't worry about it. I ain't getting back with her, it ain't worth it. I ain't giving her a chance to hurt me again." Soda smiled inside when his face came in contact with Steve's shoulder. He hugged Steve back and held on tight, hoping it wouldn't end.

Until a very unpleasant, or maybe even pleasant, feeling creeped up from Soda.


	5. Chapter 5

Soda sat on the bathroom floor at home. He had his knees propped up with his face buried in his arms. "Why didn't it just go away?" he asked as he banged his head back against the wall.

All day at work Soda was aroused. He couldn't understand why it happened or why it wouldn't go away. It happened after Steve's hug and got worse and worse throughout the day. Deep down he felt like he needed more of Steve and his warmth. All day he avoided Steve. What if he had noticed? Soda even said he didn't feel well enough for lunch and had to watch Steve drive away without him. Then he left work early and walked home quickly before Steve could ask. Soda hoped the walk would lower the arousal, but it didn't. Not driving home with Steve made him need it even more.

Visions poured into Soda's mind while on the bathroom floor. These visions made him feel rather good inside. They made him feel even more aroused.

"No!" Soda screamed at himself, "Stop thinking about him!" Suddenly Soda couldn't take it anymore. He needed the bulge in his pants to go away. As badly as he wanted to shove his hands inside his jeans...or have Steve's hands...

"No! Stop it Soda! Damnit stop!"

Soda quickly got out of the bathroom and went into his room. He slammed himself onto his bed and laid there for a minute. "Sleep. That's what I need is to just sleep." After a struggle to relax, Soda drifted to a deep afternoon sleep.

Soda didn't awake until the very next morning, which surprised him. It certainly didn't feel like he had slept so long. He reached his hand behind him, but all he felt were sheets and a pillow. Ponyboy must already be up. Soda spread out his arms and legs and stretched out his body. He felt much better from yesterday with that ugly episode and threatening thoughts.

After a moment of waking himself up, Soda sat up and glanced around his room. He was shocked and nearly fell out of his bed when he saw Steve leaning against the doorway. Steve walked into the room and shut the door, "It's about time you woke up."

Soda was mixed feelings. He didn't know what Steve was doing here or what he wanted. Did he find out what Soda was thinking about all day yesterday? How could he explain that to his best friend without being killed?

Soda backed up as Steve sat on the bed. "Steve...I..." Before Soda could even mutter anything, Steve grabbed the back of Soda's head, pulled him forward and Soda felt Steve's lips slam against his. As much as Soda wanted to keep going, he pulled away and caught his breath before asking, "What…what are you doing Steve?"

"You can't hide your feelings from me," Steve said as he pushed Soda down and climbed on him kissing his neck.

Soda's eyes flew open then. He was laying in bed alone, it was 6, he had slept for two hours. Soda couldn't believe that had only been a dream. Now he wanted it to happen, just like in his dream. Maybe it would. Soda sat in his bed until 6:30, waiting patiently for Steve to barge in and embrace him. When he didn't, Soda felt stupid for actually believing that could happen.

At that moment Soda decided to take matters into his own hands, literally. Soda laid back down and pulled the covers over himself. Slowly Soda reached his hand inside his jeans. He pressed his hand down onto his boxers and realized how nice that felt. Images from his dream came into his mind. His hand slid inside his boxers and his fingers slid down his erect manhood. Then he began to play around and rub more. It started to feel really good as more of his dream flashed in his mind. He wanted Steve to make him feel even better.

The bedroom door opened and Soda laid perfectly still. "Hey it's time for dinner," Pony called through the crack he had opened.

Soda recovered himself quickly and headed downstairs. He froze in his steps as he saw Steve eating dinner at the table with his brothers. "Hey bro," Darry said, "Are you feeling alright? I saw you taking a nap."

"Um," Soda began sitting down while watching Steve, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Soda was quiet at dinner. There was one thing he wanted to say, he wanted to scream it, but couldn't. He wanted to turn to Steve and tell him but nothing came out of his mouth. Just one thing.

Steve left after dinner to get home to check on his dad. Before anyone said anything, Soda ran up to his room, fell on his bed and broke down. "I want to be with you Steve."


	6. Chapter 6

It was the night of the drag race. Soda had today off work. As he sat on the living room couch, he considered going to the DX to see Steve. Maybe he needed a tune up in his car before the races and Soda could spend the day in the garage with Steve. "Hey Soda, Johnny and I are going around town," Pony said walking down the stairs with Johnny behind him, "You want to come?"

Soda sighed. "No thanks, I think I'm just going to sit around today. Maybe go out on a walk a little later."

"You sure?" Pony asked.

Soda nodded, "Be back by dinner."

Pony and Johnny walked outside the front door. "What is up with him?" Johnny asked, "He has seemed so out of it the past while."

"I think it's still Sandy," Pony said.

"No, it can't be that."

"Why not?" Pony asked.

"He was starting to get over her, slowly but he was. Now it's like he's completely crashed again," Johnny said.

Pony thought for a moment as they walked down towards the street, "I don't know. He has seemed really depressed lately, but I can't think of any other reason why."

"I wouldn't know either, but there is something going on," Johnny said, "I think you should talk to him."

"I'll try tomorrow. I don't want to ruin his night when he goes to the drag races."

"Are you going?"

"I told Darry me and you would go together if you wanted. Or we'd just stay home and do something else. What do you want to do?"

"Let's see how the day goes. I'm not sure if I'm up for a drag race."

After Soda ate some lunch he decided to walk down to the DX. He couldn't stand being alone in the house anymore. He was really missing Steve by now. The DX store was empty and no one was really around. Soda wandered into the garage and found Steve leaning against the wall eating some chips with a can of Pepsi.

"Hey," Soda greeted.

"Hey man," Steve replied, "What are you up to?"

"Just got bored at home. Doesn't look like you're doing much," Soda commented.

"I'm done. Unless someone brings a car in I'm just going to relax," Steve said sitting on chair.

Soda nodded, "Are you going to work on your car for tonight."

Steve shrugged, "I did a little work last night at home. I haven't raced in awhile though so it's in good shape."

Soda lowered himself and sat on the floor. He glanced over and was at eye contact with Steve's lower half. Soda quickly looked away as he felt an arousal approach him. Not now, Soda thought to himself, not here, not now. I can't control myself anymore. Soda slowly stood up, trying not to make anything obvious and hoping Steve wouldn't notice. Stupidly, Soda glanced down at Steve's lap again. How badly Soda wanted to sit on that lap and straddle…no, Soda mentally yelled at himself, stop now before you do something stupid.

"I think I'm going to get some more food," Steve said standing up.

Before he could stand all the way up, Soda pulled at his arms and planted his lips upon Steve's. Instantly, Soda felt warmth and happiness inside him. It was just what he wanted from Steve. As quick as those feelings came, they left. Soda was shoved off and connected with a fist. Soda fell against a car and landed on the garage floor. He looked up at Steve's eyes. He didn't know what Steve was thinking. His eyes were full of anger and confusion, and maybe other emotions Soda hadn't seen before. "Don't hate me…" Soda practically whispered. Steve opened his mouth a few times trying to find the right words but ended up marching out of the garage.

Soda laid his head against the car as he felt his cheek swell up. His eyes grew hot as tears slid down his cheeks dripping to the floor. "What did you expect to get out of that huh?" Soda asked himself.

Two hours passed. Soda was still crying against the car. Steve was still gone. Everyone in town probably knew by now. Soda wanted to kill himself. After that move, Soda wanted Steve more than anything, but Steve didn't want him and Soda couldn't live knowing that. Footsteps started getting closer to Soda. He was waiting for another blow to the face or the back of his head.

"Go."

Soda turned and looked up at Steve. He no longer looked angry, just disappointment and that killed Soda. Slowly, Soda stood up and wiped at his eyes. His cheek was a large bump.

"I don't want to see you tonight, you hear me?" Steve said looking Soda straight in the eye, "I'm telling the boss you aren't coming in this weekend since you aren't feeling well at all." Soda tried breaking the eye contact, but Steve was serious. Maybe he was going to quit working here. Maybe he'd runaway. Soda wanted to just bawl right there.

"Go home Soda," Steve said walking past him. Soda didn't hesitate. He didn't want to hurt Steve any longer. He walked out of the garage and found Two-Bit walking towards it.

"Soda!" he yelled walking up to him, "What are you…oh man, Soda what happened?" Soda rubbed his cheek trying to ignore the question. "Soda what happened?" Two-Bit asked again, "Did you get jumped?"

Soda shook his head, "No."

"Tell me what happened man. That's an ugly one," Two-Bit said as he inspected his face.

Soda began walking away and Two-Bit rushed to keep up. "Soda! Talk to me! What's going on?"

"Steve," Soda replied stopping and looking at Two-Bit.

"What about Steve? Did he do this?"

Soda nodded looking down at the sidewalk.

"Why the hell would Steve do this? He's been doing so much for you the past few months. Did you guys get in a fight?" Two-Bit asked. As Soda kept looking down, Two-Bit lowered his voice, "You can trust me Soda okay? If you don't want anyone else to know, that's fine, I'll shut up. But please, tell me what's going on."

Soda swallowed hard, "I…just pissed him off and he hit me. I don't want to say how. He was just having his short temper days and I got at him too much over Sandy."

Two-Bit nodded, "Well alright. I'll come to the drag race with you if you don't feel comfortable going by yourself."

Soda shook his head, "He told me he didn't want to see me tonight…"

"What! Why not? Now that really doesn't sound like Steve. I understand he gets mad, but he gets over it as soon as he does something like hitting. I'm going to talk to him," Two-Bit said heading back.

"No! Two-Bit just leave it alone please," Soda begged, but Two-Bit kept walking. "Two-Bit! Don't go piss him off more please!" If Two-Bit tried anything, Steve would shun Soda forever. Soda began running home. He couldn't stay here.

Two-Bit walked into the garage finding Steve shuffling his tools around. "Hey Steve."

Steve turned, "Hey Two-Bit. How are you doing?"

"Doing good. What are you up to man?"

"Finishing up around here," Steve replied leaning against the workbench.

"Cool," Two-Bit nodded, "I ran into Soda. What's up with you messing up your best friend's face like that huh?"

"Two-Bit, don't even start with me…"

"And then you tell him he can't go to the drag race tonight? First off, you have no authority over what Soda does. What in the hell is wrong with you though? Telling him you don't want to see him? What could Soda have done about Sandy that could piss you off this much? Yes, Soda has lounged about her for a long time now, but that doesn't give you the right to do this to the poor guy."

"I said don't start with me Two-Bit! You don't know what's going on so butt out!"

"We are all friends Steve, this is my business. And it will especially be Darry's business when he finds out."

"Friends fight Two-Bit! It happens! Now get out of here before I give you a shiner too!"

"You wouldn't, you know I'd fight back. Soda wouldn't because he's your friend, he told me the whole temper excuse so that he wouldn't have to fight you," Two-Bit said.

"Get out of here!" Steve barked. Two-Bit didn't want to cause more trouble, so he strolled out of the garage and headed back to the Curtis household. Once he arrived, he found Pony and Johnny on the couch talking.

"Soda here?"

"Yeah," Pony replied, "He's really upset though."

"I know, Steve hit him. Then he yelled at him."

"What happened between them?" Ponyboy asked.

"I don't know exactly. This wasn't some stupid piss off thing though, I can tell. I'm going to talk to Soda," Two-Bit said heading up the stairs. As he walked into the boy's bedroom, he found Soda throwing things into a bag. "Soda, what are you doing?"

Soda wiped tears from his eyes quickly, "I can't stay here, Two-Bit, I just can't." Two-Bit shut the bedroom door. He walked over and took the bag away from Soda's reach. "Two-Bit!"

"Soda, stop it."

"Put it down!"

"No."

"Two-Bit! Please!"

"Soda, I'm not letting you do anything stupid," Two-Bit said throwing the bag on the floor, "Now sit down." Soda slumped onto his bed. "Now what is going on? What is happening between you and Steve that is causing you to want to runaway?"

Soda stayed silent.

"Soda…this is ridiculous. Do you see what you are doing?"

"I have to."

"You don't have to do anything. Now listen to me, we are going to the drag race tonight. We are going to talk to Steve together."

"No. He doesn't…"

"Shut it Soda! I don't care if Steve doesn't get what he wants. He can deal with it. Now we are going and I'm staying here until then to make sure you don't do anything stupid."


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner was silent. It was the most silent dinner at the Curtis table and Darry was the only one dumbfounded by it all. Pony and Johnny ate quickly just to leave the table before Darry found out what happened to Soda's face. Two-Bit tried acting normal during dinner, but was too mixed of feelings to speak like his normal self. At one point Darry had enough of the silence and secrets. He slammed his fork against his plate and looked at everyone as they all froze. "Now who's going to speak up? Who's going to tell me what happened to Soda huh? If it was no big deal he'd be joking around about it but he's a stiff board. Now someone speak up," Darry said in a low voice, "Now!"

Two-Bit cleared his throat, "Steve and him got in a fight. Not a big fist fight or anything, Steve's temper got to him again. That's all that happened. Soda and I are going down to the drag races to talk to him tonight."

Darry opened his mouth to respond, but decided to leave it alone for now. As soon as Two-Bit and Soda finished, they headed for the door. Pony ran up to Two-Bit, "I want to come with. Johnny and I both do."

"That's fine. Just let me handle Steve, don't get in his face about hitting your brother," Two-Bit warned, "If we all know Steve well enough he feels guilty by now."

The four boys climbed in Two-Bit's car and headed to the track. Soda leaned against the passenger car door in knots. His feelings crawled all around him and made him feel nauseous. If Steve saw him there he'd plant another one. He'd go all out on Soda for doing what he did. Two-Bit, Pony, and Johnny didn't know the real reason Steve did this to begin with. They thought it was just all Sandy stuff, which Sandy did lead to this. All Soda knew was that he wanted to get out of the car before everyone found out. He was ready to open the door and fall out and hopefully end up in a hospital for a while until he got over this, if he could. Even Steve hitting him didn't change how Soda felt. He still wanted Steve more than anything. He didn't want anyone else in the world. The one person he desired hated him. And that killed Soda each and every minute.

The track was full. And yes Socs did arrive. From a distance, the boys could tell Tim Shepard seemed happy about the challenge. Many people were drinking before any races started. Some people were already lining up their cars. The boys started walking around keeping an eye open for Steve or Steve's car with the hood popped open. Soda stayed rather close to Two-Bit as Pony and Johnny walked freely in front. "We are going to watch. The first race is going to start soon," Pony said as him and Johnny walked towards the track.

Not too long after, Two-Bit finally spotted Steve sitting on the hood of his car with another greaser named Bruce Kelun. Bruce wasn't anything special. He didn't do many rumbles or jumping or stealing or drinking. He was just a guy that hung around and everyone accepted that just fine. When Steve spotted the two walking towards him, he jumped off his car and had Bruce go elsewhere.

"What do you guys want?" Steve asked getting ready to get in his car and drive to the track.

"What do you think we want Steve? Whatever Soda did to tick you off needs to be moved on from. You hit him, he feels bad, it's over," Two-Bit said as Soda stared at the ground. He felt tears forming in his eyes as he glanced at Steve and felt his hatred sink in.

"No, this is not over," Steve gritted.

"Steve stop with the grudge," Two-Bit said, "This is not how best friends work; this is not how greasers work. We stick by one another; we forgive each other's mistakes. We move on."

Before Steve could respond, Soda stepped forward and began speaking rapidly before tears could escape his eyes. "Steve please, I hate myself for what I did. It will never..._never_ happen again, I swear. I am so sorry, I have never been sorrier for anything in my life because it's making me lose my best friend. Please Steve please!" Soda begged as he walked towards Steve.

"No! Get away from me you fucking faggot!" Soda froze in his steps. He turned around and saw the expression on Two-Bit's face. It wasn't that Two-Bit got what Steve meant by that, but he was shocked that Steve would use that term towards Soda.

"Steve what the fuck is wrong with you! What is wrong with you! I cannot believe I just heard that come out of your mouth!" Two-Bit barked backing Steve up against his car.

Steve straightened himself up and said in a low voice, "Well that's what he is. Your 'friend' kissed me right on the mouth today." Two-Bit turned and looked over at Soda trying to comprehend what Steve had just said. "Now maybe you understand." Steve got into his car and drove off. Soda was beginning to hyperventilate. Tears flowed down his cheeks as his breathing became uneven. He dropped to the ground heaving. Two-Bit knew and he was going to kick Soda in the face for it. Two-Bit was going to go around and tell everyone what Soda was, a faggot. Steve was probably doing that right now. Everyone would know; Darry would kick Soda out of the house for the sake of Ponyboy's safety. Soda would be kicked out of town by everyone if he wasn't killed first.

Soda waited for the worse from Two-Bit. He waited for a group of people to come kick his ass for this. Steve was probably gathering people right now and Two-Bit was ready to help. When Two-Bit dropped down to the ground and rubbed Soda's back instead, he was surprised. "Easy Soda, easy," Two-Bit soothed, "Just relax. It's okay."


	8. Chapter 8

Two-Bit and Soda sat against a tree far off from the track and from everyone. Soda heaved and vomited a little. When he was relaxed he felt exhausted and just wanted to sleep. He was too tired to cry anymore, too tired to be scared of what Two-Bit was thinking right now, too tired to worry what he would do about it.

"How are you feeling?" Two-Bit asked.

"Really tired," Soda practically whispered.

"I bet. Well, is it okay if I ask you some questions?" Soda shrugged in response. "I'm not mad Soda, I don't hate you, and I don't think any differently of you. I just want to help, okay?" Soda paused for a minute before nodding his head.

"When did this start? Right after Sandy left?"

"No," Soda replied, "Um, Steve was just there for me the entire time after she left. He was so comforting and helpful, and I guess I just fell for it."

Two-Bit nodded, "Okay...yeah I can understand that. Vulnerable time for you and you needed someone more than anything."

"I don't think it was just being vulnerable though, Two-Bit. I started feeling better and forgetting about Sandy now that I wanted someone else. I'm just hurt again though."

"Steve...just isn't like that. And he just doesn't understand, Soda. He doesn't understand why or how you became like this."

"But now I've lost him as a best friend too," Soda said.

"Not necessarily. Just give him time Soda. Sure he may not want to be with you or feel the same way, but once he understands you guys can be best friends again," Two-Bit said.

"Two-Bit, you know Steve like I do. He doesn't always understand things, he doesn't always want to, he'd rather stay angry about it," Soda said.

"I know, it will be tough, I know," Two-Bit sighed, "So are you just into guys now?"

Soda thought for a minute, "At first it was just Steve I wanted. I wasn't thinking about guys in general or anything, just Steve. But I've started growing onto just guys."

"There's nothing wrong with that Soda. There is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of," Two-Bit said as he noticed Soda's voice growing quieter as he spoke.

"Darry..." Soda said.

"He'll be shocked, but come on Soda, he's your brother. So is Ponyboy. They will accept it, right away too. Don't question that, you know your brothers."

Soda nodded, "I hope."

"You need to talk to Darry then. Do it tomorrow. Explain to him what really went on with Steve and why this is happening," Two-Bit said, "He will support you Soda. He will help you alright?"

Soda nodded, "I...I just want to go to bed."

"Alright. Let's get Pony and Johnny." Two-Bit and Soda walked to the track past everyone. "Pony, Johnny, we're leaving."

"Okay...Soda you look awful," Pony said, "Are you okay?"

"He's fine," Two-Bit answered, "He's tired, had a rough night." The four got into the car and the whole drive was quiet. Two-Bit dropped Johnny off at his house. Once the three arrived at the Curtis house, Pony exited the car and headed inside. "You want me to stay?" Two-Bit asked.

Soda nodded, "Yeah. I'd feel better if you did honestly." Soda and Two-Bit walked into the house and Soda immediately crashed onto the couch and fell into a deep sleep.

Soda woke to a rowdy house. He couldn't tell what was going on exactly. Sitting up on the couch, Soda rubbed his eyes and slowly stood up. He walked into the kitchen.

"Steve is not going to cause crap for us!" Darry barked as Soda entered the kitchen. Darry looked steamed, Two-Bit was sitting on the counter, and Ponyboy was at the kitchen table biting his nails. "I swear if Steve tries anything and causes harassment to either one of my brothers, he will deal with me personally. See if he's man enough to do that."

"What's going on?" Soda asked.

"Two-Bit told us everything," Darry said trying to calm his voice, "Soda why didn't you tell me what was really going on?"

"Darry, come on," Two-Bit said, "Do you really think that would have been easy for him?"

Darry sighed, "No, but Soda if it's going so far you need to talk to me so I can help."

"I know...I'm sorry," Soda said looking down at the floor. Now his brothers knew the truth. "What...what now?"

Darry thought for a minute, "Well I don't trust Steve. I feel like he'll do something. He's obviously going to blow a fuse about this. A big one." There was silence in the room before Darry spoke again. "I don't want you going into work for a while."

"Darry..." Soda began.

"Now don't start with me. I know risking the money is a bad idea but your safety is more important."

Soda nodded.

"I think it'd even be best if you looked for a new job."


	9. Chapter 9

One week had passed and it seemed like a lot had happened in just those seven short days. No one had seen Steve at all, and no one went to the DX to check. Soda spent those days inside, scared of what to expect from the world. Everyone else in the gang knew about Soda. It was hard to comprehend completely, but no one gave him a hard time about it. When Dally found out, he didn't talk to anyone for two days, but then showed up to the Curtis house and he was able to accept it and slowly move on pass it. Two-Bit was trying every day to get Soda out of the house, promising he wouldn't let anything happen to him, but with no luck. Soda's feelings for Steve were still there, but he also wanted to try out dating with other guys. He wasn't sure if he wanted to start that yet though, not until he could at least have his friendship back with Steve.

One afternoon, Darry walked in the house with a look of worry on his face. "What's up Darry?" Two-Bit asked.

"Hey Soda, go on upstairs for a second," Darry nodded towards the stairs. Before Soda could even open his mouth to protest, Darry said, "Now." Soda slowly dragged himself upstairs and it was only Darry, Two-Bit and Dally in the room.

"What's going on?" Two-Bit asked.

"I was afraid of this," Darry said, "Look." Darry opened the front door slightly. Two-Bit and Dally walked outside and turned around to face the door. Written in black marker in big lettering was 'FAGGOT! DIE IN HELL!'

"Oh gees," Two-Bit muttered.

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen," Darry said leaning against the doorway.

"Do you think Steve did this?" Dally asked.

"I don't know," Darry said, "To me, he wouldn't but he's really mad about this so he is a possibility. Now let's get back in before Soda sees."

"He's going to if we don't get rid of it," Dally pointed out.

"He doesn't leave the house, so I'll worry about getting rid of it later," Darry said. Two-Bit and Dally walked back in and Darry shut the door. "This is getting out of hand."

"But how can we stop it?" Two-Bit asked.

"You realize if the Socs did that, then it won't stop. At least not for a while," Dally commented.

"I know, and that's what I'm afraid of. If the Socs did this it could make Soda do something stupid," Darry said.

"Let's call a rumble on the Socs to leave him and you and Ponyboy alone," Dally said ready to head for the door.

"Dally wait," Two-Bit said blocking the door, "We don't even know who did this. The Socs may not even know yet about Soda."

"Bullshit!" Dally yelled, "You hear the town Two-Bit just like I do! Everyone knows! And its only going to get worse if all Soda does is hide away."

"Yeah, because you have accepted this so well right? Soda is just so comfortable around you. He's not afraid of you beating in his head at all," Two-Bit mocked.

"Don't start on me! I'm here ain't I? I've warmed up to it! I'm not the one spraying graffiti on his door!" Dally barked.

"Okay that's enough!" Darry yelled stopping the two from speaking any further, "Let's not let this thing get to us this badly. We will not associate with the Socs until we know for sure they did this."

"Even if they didn't do this specific act, they will do something," Dally said, "You realize they have something really big against us. Maybe not against all the greasers on this side of town, but our gang."

"Yes, they have something against us, but we aren't going to slide out of it," Two-Bit said, "We have to be here for Soda. We can't let him fight this alone."

"And we won't. We just need to take things slowly. They are already out of hand," Darry said heading up the stairs, "I'm going to check on Soda. God knows what he heard."

Two-Bit walked over to the couch and sat down expecting Dally to be right behind him, but instead heard the door open. "Where are you going?"

"Relax, I'm going to talk to Steve. I'll see what he has to say about the door," Dally explained walking out.

"Do not cause a stir," Two-Bit said standing up, "Darry said we don't need things more out of hand around here."

"I'm only talking to Steve. I'll be back later." Before Two-Bit could get anything else out, Dally was gone. Two-Bit let the door shut. He stood there and stared at nothing in particular. He just wanted to fix things so that Soda could move on and actually experiment with his new ways of life. Who knows, he could go back to being straight. This could be just a phase.

Suddenly a thump of footsteps was hurrying down the stairs. "Soda's gone. I…I can't find him," Darry said grabbing his keys. "You to the park, I'm going into town." Two-Bit hurried out without asking or even going upstairs to look himself, Darry was in too much of a hurry to even ask where Dally went.

Two-Bit got in his car and headed one way while Darry went the other. Driving slowly, Two-Bit kept his eyes locked. He stopped a few times while he headed towards the park to look closer, but no signs of Soda. Two-Bit was worried and felt anger rise in him. This wasn't fair to Soda. So what if he changed his ways and he wants to live his life differently? Why can't people just accept other people? What was wrong with that?

Two-Bit got to the park and got out immediately. The sun was slowly heading down. Sure enough, Soda was leaning against a tree with his face buried in his propped knees. His shoulders were shaking and Two-Bit saw his knuckles scraped and bleeding. Two-Bit put a hand on Soda's shoulder and he jumped. He looked up and Soda had tear stained cheeks and a swollen eye. Two-Bit didn't even ask. Instead he sat next to Soda, pulled him in, and let him bawl into his leather jacket.

Darry parked at the DX. He figured Soda wouldn't be here, but he hadn't found him anywhere else. Hopefully Two-Bit found him. Getting out of his truck, Darry heard yelling coming from the garage, but he didn't recognize any of the voices to be Soda's. He did recognize Dally's strong voice carrying out. By that instinct, Darry rushed into the garage and found Dally and Steve face-to-face exchanging yells. Darry pulled Dally back and got between the two. They immediately stopped.

"What's going on?"

"I'm trying to figure out who vandalized your door," Dally explained.

Darry looked over at Steve for an explanation. "I didn't do it. I know I haven't been around and I'm sorry that happened, but I did not do it," Steve explained, "I promise, I wouldn't."

"Soda misses you, he's beating himself up over this," Darry said changing the subject. Steve didn't even look at Darry. Instead he turned around and continued doing his task. Darry turned towards Dally, "Let's go. Soda ran off."

"What?" Dally asked. Suddenly Steve turned to ask, but then turned back and kept his mouth shut. "Yeah, you feel bad now, don't you?" Dally sneered and barged out of the garage.

"Two-Bit may have found him," Darry said climbing into his truck with Dally. They began driving home.

"Oh god…" Soda said feeling his throat tighten up. He stood there in front of his house and saw the markings on the door.

"Come on," Two-Bit softly soothed as he lead Soda inside.

"This is why I ran away, I have to leave," Soda said.

"No you don't, everything's going to be taken care of." The two greasers went upstairs and Soda got into bed. Two-Bit sat at the edge of it and began rubbing Soda's hair.

"Two-Bit…" Soda barely whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Why…at the park…why did you…"

Two-Bit shook his head, "We'll talk later alright? For now, just try and sleep. I'll let Darry know you're home."

"But why did…"

"Shh, just get some sleep Soda." Soda rubbed his eyes one last time and relaxed his body. Two-Bit rubbed his hair a few more times as Soda went into a light sleep. Two-Bit just stared at the younger boy for a minute. Life was just unfair to him right now and Two-Bit wanted to make it better. The front door suddenly opened and Two-Bit rushed downstairs.

"Dear god tell me you found him," Darry said. Two-Bit could see just how worried Darry had been.

"He's asleep," Two-Bit said and Darry's eyes relaxed, "I see you found Dally."

"Steve said he didn't do anything," Dally announced.

"Do you believe him?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Dally said sitting on the couch.

Darry sat on the couch as well and Two-Bit took the armchair. The three sat in silence for a while just thinking.

"So what now?" Two-Bit asked.

Darry looked at the floor and sighed, "The Socs."


	10. Chapter 10

"There were only two of them. It wasn't even much of a jumping. They came over; one held me down and one punched me in the face. I was too upset to fight back even though that's all they did. Then they left," Soda explained the next morning. The two younger Curtis brothers sat in the kitchen as Darry cleaned up breakfast. "Then Two-Bit found me sitting against a tree."

"Well you slept all the way until this morning," Darry said, "How are you feeling right now?" Darry was walking back and forth to finish cleaning the kitchen. He was itching to just relax the rest of the day since he didn't have to work.

"A little better. When did Two-Bit leave?" Soda asked.

"Him and Dally left last night," Darry answered, "Figured we needed a quiet morning."

"Can I go to Two-Bit's house?" Soda asked trying not to sound too eager. He really did need to talk to Two-Bit about what happened at the park.

"Well sure. Are you sure you want to leave?" Darry asked, "Two-Bit's probably coming over later."

"I know, but I need to talk to him…can I use your truck?"

"That's fine," Darry said knowing it was probably safer for him to drive than to walk.

"Thanks," Soda said getting up and heading out.

"Why does he want to go to Two-Bit's so bad?" Pony asked after the front door shut.

"Two-Bit's been there for him a lot lately. I think Soda just sees him as Steve now you know? He feels more safe around Two-Bit. I don't mind it, as long as he's happy," Darry explained.

Soda walked up to the Mathew's house and knocked. He wasn't sure if anyone was home or if anyone was awake. After a minute the door opened with Two-Bit only wearing his boxers.

"Morning sleepyhead," Soda greeted with a smile. Two-Bit rubbed his eyes with a groggy smile. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, yeah. My mom and sister are out having some girly shopping spree of some sort that I'd rather sleep through," Two-Bit said.

Soda walked through the front door, "You're a very supportive son and brother. Why others don't appreciate your hard work more I'll never know."

Two-Bit chuckled, "So what's going on? How's the eye?"

"It's fine…I just wanted to talk…yesterday, at the park, you know?" Soda said awkwardly putting his hands in his pockets. Two-Bit nodded. "You regret it?"

"No, no, no buddy. I just know you really need someone right now and I did what I thought was best to comfort you," Two-Bit explained, "Especially at that time since you ran away and everything."

Soda sighed, "Well I don't want you just kissing me at any time I'm upset or at a negative timing in my life."

"That's not what I meant. I'm not trying to play with your feelings at all." Soda looked at the floor for a moment and there was silence between the boys. "Soda, I don't want things awkward between us now alright? I've just been trying to help you through everything is all."

"I know…nothing's awkward…it's just…" Soda said staring at his feet as he shuffled one around.

"What?"

Soda took the courage to look Two-Bit in the eye, "Would you ever do that again? Kiss me?"

In an instant after Soda stuttered out the question, Two-Bit grabbed Soda's body and pulled him into a kiss. Soda put his hands on the back of Two-Bit's head pulling him closer. After a minute of kissing intensely, the two spread apart and could barely stand. "Come on," Two-Bit whispered lifting Soda and carrying him. Soda couldn't believe what was happening. Suddenly all of his worries and fears and unhappiness vanished. All he could feel was comfort and joy. Two-Bit brought Soda to the living room and laid him on the couch. He leaned over and planted small kisses down Soda's neck.

Soda slightly moaned and for once his entire body lay limp and relaxed, "Two-Bit…Two-Bit wait…"

"What?"

"Are you sure you want this?" Soda asked.

Two-Bit looked Soda right in the eye, "Listen, I don't want to make any promises to you Soda. I just want to experiment a bit."

"I don't want you to do this just for me though."

"I want to," Two-Bit smiled. Soda smiled back and they shared another kiss. Two-Bit undressed Soda so they were both in their boxers. He climbed on top of Soda and they both kissed passionately and ran their hands all over each other's bodies. Soda loved having hands all over his body, nails running down his side, being held. Two-Bit didn't see anything wrong with what he was doing. In fact, he was enjoying this as much as Soda was. He was happy to be making Soda feel joy and pleasure again.

"Soda, I know this is probably further then you wanted to begin with…" Two-Bit began.

"No," Soda said scratching Two-Bit's back and lifting himself to kiss Two-Bit's neck and shoulder, "I'm loving everything Two-Bit, I really am. In fact, I…never mind."

Two-Bit kissed Soda slowly and trailed his cheek up to his ear and whispered, "Tell me what you want." Two-Bit moved away and looked in Soda's eyes.

"I…I want…"


	11. Chapter 11

Before Soda could answer, there was a knock on the door. It sounded like an urgent knock. Two-Bit kissed Soda on the lips before getting up, "Just hold on." Soda sat up and watched Two-Bit go to the front door. There was another impatient knock. "Relax, relax, I'm coming," Two-Bit yawned. Two-Bit unlocked the door and opened it and standing there was Steve. Soda's eyes went wide and he got off the couch and moved away from sight. Two-Bit even turned slightly to make sure Soda got away and he was thankful he did.

"Hey Two-Bit," Steve said.

"Hey," Two-Bit said sounding as normal as possible, "What are you doing here?"

"You think we can talk?"

"I don't know," Two-Bit said scratching his head, "Honestly, no one is very happy with you right now, including me."

"I know. Did you guys find Soda? I heard yesterday that he ran off or something." Soda listened into the conversation. Steve didn't even sound that worried about him running away.

"Yeah, we found him. Socs jumped him in the park, but we got him home and he's fine now."

Steve nodded, "I'm glad he's safe. I need to know something though." Soda gulped. He didn't care did he? He didn't ask what the Socs did and if the damage was bad.

"What?" Two-Bit asked sounding slightly angry. Maybe he noticed Steve's lack of caring too.

"Is there really a rumble?" Steve asked, "Over all of this?"

Two-Bit's eyes went wide. Soda, sitting in the living room corner, felt a lump grow in his throat as he heard the news. "Where did you hear that?" Two-Bit asked.

"Tim Shepard told me that Dally was going to talk with the Socs about them coming on our side of town when we had a rumble over that 6 or 7 months ago."

"They didn't just come to our side, they vandalized Soda's house in case you forgot that little detail when Dally visited you yesterday," Two-Bit noted.

"No, you guys just think they did," Steve said, "You realize that could have been done by absolutely anyone? Being gay is a bad thing to people's eyes pretty much everywhere. I just think it's ridiculous to have a rumble about it when the Socs may not have done it. It could have been a neighbor."

"But the Socs did hurt Soda, Steve. So they did come on our side to hurt him."

Steve shook his head, "That's just what I heard, so I was just wondering what you knew."

"I haven't heard anything official."

Steve nodded, "Is Soda here?"

Two-Bit gulped at the question, "What makes you think he's here?"

"Darry's truck is in your driveway," Steve noted walking inside, "Which seems odd."

"Oh…well…"

Before Two-Bit could stop him, Steve wandered into the house and spotted Soda in the living room in just his boxers. Soda was frozen and didn't know whether to get up or stay down, whether to stay quiet or beg for mercy. Steve nodded, obviously getting what was going on with both of them in their boxers and Soda hiding, "I knew something was weird about Darry's truck being here. Something was just a little off. And now I see what's fucking going on."

"Steve, wait," Soda begged standing up and walking over towards him.

"Oh you stay the hell away from me!" Steve yelled.

"Stop Steve, leave him alone!" Two-Bit yelled, "He's your best friend!"

"I do not need that freak as my best friend! He is not my best friend anymore! That goes for you too!" Steve pointed at Two-Bit.

"Real mature Steve," Two-Bit said. He looked over and saw Soda near tears. He was sick of seeing Soda cry. "Will you just let Soda live his life how he wants?"

"No! I see what happens when he's around other guys and it disgusts me! That's all you do Soda is disgust me!" Steve yelled before turning to leave, "You'll be disgusting everyone in this fucking town! You might as well leave!"

The door slammed. Two-Bit ran over and found one of his jeans to slide on. He threw on his leather jacket and ran to the door. "I'll be right back Soda." Steve was starting his car when Two-Bit banged on the driver's side window.

"What?" Steve asked rolling his window down.

"What is wrong with you Steve huh? Do you not hear yourself when you talk to Soda now? You really hurt him. You are destroying him. You…"

"Drop it Two-Bit! Just drop it! If you are becoming his kind then you go do what your type does!" Steve yelled and drove off. Two-Bit just stared off as Steve drove away. Two-Bit didn't know what to think of Steve anymore. Steve was going to lose all respect from the gang, he'll lose his friends.

Two-Bit turned as he heard his door opened and a now dressed Soda was walking out. "You see why I can't stay here now?" Soda asked as Two-Bit walked up to him.

"Yes you can Soda. Don't worry about Steve you hear me? He's officially lost my respect. I'm done with his shit." When Soda didn't respond, Two-Bit pulled him into a hug and held him for a while. "Everything's going to be okay."

"And what if it's not? My best friend isn't even an acquaintance to me anymore, my ways may have started a rumble, everyone on this side of town thinks I'm a disease…"

"And who cares? Soda, you are you. You got five friends who are supporting you; two of them are your own brothers. This is a very heavy situation and you know it, so you should be considering yourself very, very lucky to have that much support. Sure, five people don't seem to be a lot, but in this situation it is."

"I'm not asking for a lot of support, I just want my best friend back," Soda said looking down.

Two-Bit sighed, "Steve…he's always been the type to not accept things right away. So has Dally, it took him a few days to process it and he's still not completely into the idea, but he is coming around. I think we just need to give Steve some more time to come around to it. And I think it's taking him longer than Dally, because you were his best friend…and you kissed him."

"My dumb mistake that destroyed our friendship…"

"It may not have, you never know Steve may show up at your house tomorrow apologizing for what he said today. Just don't go off blaming yourself over everything happening right now okay? If there is a rumble, then there's a rumble. The Socs know they were suppose to stop coming to our side of town, they didn't, a rumble was going to happen." Soda nodded, but Two-Bit could tell he was still blaming himself. "Hey, you have a few people on your side. And if you need someone to hold you and make you feel happiness, I'm here." Two-Bit kissed Soda lightly before driving him home.


	12. Chapter 12

"Does Darry work today?" Two-Bit asked as he stopped Darry's truck in front of the Curtis house.

"No," Soda responded.

"Then let's go out and do stuff. You wanna?" Two-Bit asked. Soda just looked at Two-Bit. He knew Soda was scared, but he couldn't hide away forever. Soda looked away and stared at his house. The marker was somewhat cleaned up. But now Steve could be going around saying things about Two-Bit and it was all Soda's fault. "Come on buddy. You need to face it. I'm here to help you."

Soda continued to stare at his house. Two-Bit let him debate what he was going to do. He didn't want to rush any decisions, especially after the event this morning. "Soda…I want to at least know how you feel about this morning before you just stay locked up inside all day. Can you at least do that for me?"

Soda finally turned and looked at Two-Bit. Then he looked at the road ahead of him. "Let's go to the Tasty Freeze." Two-Bit nodded and drove towards town. The car ride was silent. Both boys were reflecting how they felt about the morning. Two-Bit honestly didn't have a problem with what he did. He enjoyed it actually. He didn't feel bad for admitting that to himself either. Soda was in an experimental phase and Two-Bit enjoyed being a part of it. Maybe Soda wasn't in the experimental phase though, everyone was convinced he was gay and was staying that way. Maybe Two-Bit was becoming interested in that as well. He wasn't sure. He was confused about his official feelings. All Two-Bit knew for sure was that he didn't want to stop that morning.

It was becoming too much. Soda was having the biggest urge to tell Two-Bit to pull over. Then Soda would pull Two-Bit on top of him again. Soda loved having Two-Bit in charge that morning, taking things a little further. As much as Soda enjoyed it, he did feel a little rushed and wanted to wait a bit before going all the way in his new interest. At least wait until he knew for sure if that's what Two-Bit wanted. Soda tried so hard not to fall for Two-Bit. He'd be crushed if Two-Bit didn't want anything deeper than the physical part.

At the Tasty Freeze, the boys found a table in the corner to have some privacy to talk. Soda was continuously looking around to see if anyone he knew was there. No one seemed to be staring him down or snickering secretly. "You scared?" Two-Bit asked as they sat down. Soda nodded. "Don't worry. You're safe. Now about this morning."

"I…enjoyed it," Soda said, "I guess that's obvious that I would."

"I did too Soda," Two-Bit admitted, "I really did." Soda smiled. "In fact, I wish we could have gone further…"

Soda slightly shook his head, "No. Not yet at least."

"I understand Soda, there's nothing wrong with that. I ain't trying to pressure you at all, I'm still uncertain about some things with this too."

"And that's the reason," Soda said, "If we are uncertain I don't want to go so far into that stuff yet."

"Do you want to keep doing it though? To help us make a decision?" Two-Bit asked.

"Two-Bit, you see exactly what I'm going through…"

"So? If I have to go through it, oh well, I don't give a damn Soda. You shouldn't either."

Soda looked down, "It's going to hurt me to see you going through everything."

"No it won't, because I won't be moping around like you are. I've never cared what people thought of me or my beliefs or my life. You didn't either until now. Why is it different now?" Two-Bit asked.

Soda opened his mouth and then shut it, unsure of how to answer. "I…I guess…it's because this is so…so…"

"So negative? Something you use to think was wrong? Something everyone thinks is wrong?" Two-Bit asked.

"Well, yeah."

"So you have a change of heart about it, so what? You've changed and if people can't adapt to it, oh well. Life goes on, it ain't hurting anybody."

"It hurt Steve," Soda muttered looking out the window.

"No it didn't. It just caught Steve off guard. He ain't hurt. He's just confused and angry and wishing life was different. Soda look at me." Soda slowly looked over. "You aren't hurting him or anybody. Just enjoy this new beginning in your life. And I'm more than ready to enjoy it with you."

Soda smiled again. "What are we going to tell the gang though? I mean, I don't want to sneak around you know?"

"Neither do I and we won't. We'll tell them." Soda gulped. He hated everyone finding out in the first place about him. "Listen, let me talk to Darry alright? I'll talk to him first." Soda nodded. He felt a little better about that idea. The boys sat at Tasty Freeze for about an hour before heading out. By then a few greasers had saw Soda. No one tried picking any kind of fight, but they were talking and snickering. It made Soda tense up the entire time. "Are you ready to head home now?"

"Are you going to talk to Darry when we get there?" Soda asked.

"If I get the chance."

Soda sighed, "I guess we better get it over with."

"You can stay outside or in your room, I'll talk to Darry," Two-Bit assured as they got in Darry's truck and headed back. Two-Bit parked the truck at the side of the road as Darry and Pony were throwing the football back and forth in the yard.

"Hey guys," Darry greeted, "Where did you all go?"

"Chilled at my place and went to Tasty Freeze," Two-Bit answered.

Darry nodded, "You guys want to go to the park and start a game?"

"Well…" Soda began.

"Hell yeah, let's go," Two-Bit finished. The four boys began walking to the park with Darry and Ponyboy still tossing the football to each other as Two-Bit and Soda followed behind. "Don't worry Soda," Two-Bit said quietly, "I'll talk to him later. It's good for you to get outside right now. Just relax for now and have some fun okay?" Soda knew Two-Bit was right. He had to stop lounging around and worrying about this. Everything would work out in its own way. For now he could just go out and have fun with his friend and brothers,

The football game lasted most of the day and it really helped Soda enjoy himself. The gang was heading back to the Curtis household and Soda didn't worry as much about Two-Bit talking to Darry about what happened that morning. In fact he had some confidence about it. At the house, Two-Bit let Soda go up to his room. Pony followed him, which helped Two-Bit get Darry alone.

"Darry, you think we can talk?"

"Sure, what's up?" Darry asked.

"Now, I hope you can see where I'm coming from with this and don't get mad and beat me to the door," Two-Bit said half joking.

"What is it?" Darry asked unsure if he wanted to hear this.

"This morning, when Soda came over, me and him…got pretty intimate with each other," Two-Bit said quietly.

Darry stared at Two-Bit waiting for the joke about his brother being gay, but Two-Bit was serious. "I see," Darry said.

"I…just want him to see it's okay to be how he is and hell, I'll experiment with him," Two-Bit explained.

"I understand Two-Bit, and I'm okay with it as long as Soda is. I am accepting his ways and if this is how he wants to start it, all the power to him," Darry said, "But, my only concern is him getting hurt. What does he think of this as? You say it's experimenting, but Soda…"

"He knows that's what it is Darry, trust me, we discussed it this morning on what we wanted out of this. We are just experimenting for now, he knows it," Two-Bit said, "Believe me, I wouldn't want him to get hurt either."

"And I do trust you," Darry added.

"Good, you can."

Darry turned and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Two-Bit asked.

"I trust you, I trust Soda, I trust Pony and Johnny and Dally, I believe in Soda, I have faith, I have all of that…"

"But?"

"But I have a strong, a very strong sense that Soda is going to be worse than hurt in the end."


	13. Chapter 13

A few weeks had passed and Soda was starting to feel less for Steve and was accepting his best friend being out of his life. It still hurt, but Soda's new relationship with Two-Bit made things better as days passed. The gang knew about the new relationship and were doing their best to accept it. To help the gang, Soda and Two-Bit weren't real touchy around anyone. A decision was almost reached. A rumble was going to happen, possibly. All the Socs were ready, but a lot of the greasers were debatable. Some were ready to stand up for their own, but some weren't sure if they wanted to stand up for Soda or the other greasers that accepted it. Some of the greasers didn't know if Soda's new ways were fact or rumor, but wanted to rumble anyway to keep the Socs out. Until the greasers had a decision made, a rumble wasn't for certain. The greasers that were ready to fight did everything they could to convince the other greasers to fight though. If they didn't, the Socs would have the upper hand if the greasers wouldn't stand up for themselves.

Soda was watching TV alone one afternoon when Two-Bit walked in. "Hey, where's Darry?"

"At work. Everyone's out somewhere, why?" Soda asked.

"I found out who did the decorating to your front door. And it turns out Steve had plenty to do with it," Two-Bit said standing by the front door.

Soda looked up, "What? How?"

"Well Steve went to Evie's one night, and I guess he was telling Evie everything that was going on with you. And we all know how Evie will do anything and everything to make Steve happy and to get him back in her life. For all I know, they're already back together."

"You're saying Evie did this?" Soda interrupted. It would be hard to believe if Evie did this.

"Nope. Evie had her little brother do it."

"What? Isn't he like Pony's age?"

Two-Bit nodded, "I don't care how old he is, he deserves a beating. And so does Steve, Evie told him about it and Steve still claimed he didn't know anything about it. The bastard. When does Darry get home?"

"Later," Soda said standing up and going over to Two-Bit.

"Good. Me, Darry and Dally will have a nice talk with them," Two-Bit said as Soda wrapped his arms around him.

"Don't worry about them," Soda said pecking Two-Bit's cheek and neck.

Two-Bit relaxed a little at Soda's affection, "You know we haven't been alone for a couple weeks now." With that said, Soda and Two-Bit pressed lips and began swirling their tongues together. Soda slammed back onto the couch with Two-Bit climbing on top. Two-Bit went down Soda's neck and they both undressed one another down to their boxers. "I bet your bed will be a lot more comfortable then the couch." Soda nodded and they hurried up to the room. Soda froze for a moment. "What's wrong?"

"What do you think we are going to do?" Soda asked looking at Two-Bit, "I know that sounds stupid, but…"

"I don't know. Whatever you want to do," Two-Bit said pulling Soda's lips against his.

"I…I just don't want to disrespect Pony by doing things in our bed, you know? He's accepting me this way, I don't want to ruin it by doing things in a bed that's just as much his as it is mine."

Two-Bit nodded, "Well, what's acceptable to do?"

Soda shook his head, "I don't know. Boxers stay on I guess."

Two-Bit went and lay in the bed, "Come on, we don't have to go any further then we are now." Soda went and got in bed with him. Two-Bit pulled Soda closer and kissed all around his neck and jawline. Soda threw his head back to let Two-Bit kiss more of his neck and even suck some spots. He felt Two-Bit's hand go up and down his chest and stomach. As Two-Bit went kiss Soda, his hand fell upon Soda's boxers. Soda didn't seem to react so Two-Bit went further to feel Soda erect through his boxers. Soda stopped kissing and quickly sat up.

"What?" Two-Bit asked.

Soda looked down at himself where Two-Bit's hand had been and shook his head, "Nothing."

"What is it? Are you not ready for that?"

"Um," Soda began, "I…I don't know…"

"I wasn't going to go in your boxers, Soda. We weren't going to do that in the bed remember?"

"I know," Soda swallowed.

"Talk to me," Two-Bit said running his hand through Soda's hair.

"I…I want you to, I just don't know if I feel 100% about it yet. I've just enjoyed the kissing and cuddling."

"I have to Soda, I really have. I just thought since we became a couple, you'd want to go further."

Soda nodded, "And I do…after a little longer. I know you're probably not use to waiting in a relationship, but…"

"Soda, this kind of thing is new for both of us. I don't mind waiting or anything," Two-Bit smiled. Soda smiled back. "Come on," Two-Bit said laying back down, "Let's take a nap." Soda cuddled up next to Two-Bit and let his head rest on Two-Bit's chest.

It was dinner when Darry got home. He set up some dished and began preparing dinner. The house was quiet, so he figured everyone would be home soon. He went upstairs to change into some cleaner clothes. As he passed his little brother's room, he saw figures in the bed. Two-Bit and Soda were asleep down to boxers. Darry wasn't sure how to feel about the scene. It was still weird to him to think his brother and Two-Bit were doing stuff like that. When he glanced at Soda's face though, Darry became happy. His face didn't have tear stains or red cheeks, he didn't look scared or tensed up. He was relaxed, he was in a deep sleep and comfortable. Darry was so happy to see Soda that way, he didn't care what caused him to be this happy, even if it was something not everyone could agree with.


	14. Chapter 14

"And you're sure about this?" Soda was walking down the stairs in new jeans and t-shirt. "I'm positive. We got to do something about this. I mean look what happened to Ponyboy now." Soda walked into the kitchen to find Two-Bit and Darry talking. Two-Bit was back in clothes as well.

"What happened to Ponyboy?" Soda asked looking between the two.

Darry sighed, "He came home with a bloody nose and busted lip."

"From Steve," Two-Bit put in, "I don't care anymore Darry; I'm going to get Dally and us three are going to find Steve and put him in his place."

Darry didn't try to stop Two-Bit as he walked out of the kitchen. Darry felt as if he would go along with them too. Both of his brothers were harmed and Darry wasn't going to let it slide.

"Where is Pony?" Soda asked.

"He's in my room resting, I didn't want to wake you so I let him sleep there," Darry said. Soda started pacing. What was Steve becoming? He was doing anything he could to hurt Soda, and he knew exactly how to hurt Soda the worst. What would he do after he hurt Pony? Who was next? What was Steve going to do next? Suddenly fear left Soda. Anger built up in him instead. Steve could not keep getting away with this. He could not go on doing this to Soda and his family. Soda ran out the front door and stopped Two-Bit before he drove off.

"Two-Bit, don't go."

"Soda, just stay here, okay?" Two-Bit insisted, "I'll be fine."

"No! I'm sick of Steve playing this game! More important I'm sick of him always beating me! I'm going to take care of it," Soda pleaded, "And I will take care of it by myself."

Two-Bit looked at Soda for a while, "Soda…I know you're upset about Pony…"

"I'm past upset. Steve was my best friend; he knows how to hurt me in every way possible. Ponyboy was one way, and now I'm going to stop Steve from going further. I'm putting my foot down."

Two-Bit sighed; he really didn't want Soda going, especially alone. He wasn't sure how emotionally unstable Soda still was, and that concerned Two-Bit even more. On the other hand, he couldn't hide Soda away forever though, no one could.

"Please?"

Two-Bit looked at Soda again, and finally nodded, "Okay…okay, you can go handle it." Two-Bit stepped out of his car and let Soda have the keys.

"Thank you," Soda said giving Two-Bit a quick kiss.

"Come straight back!" Two-Bit said as Soda quickly drove off.

Soda checked Steve's house, then the DX, then the park, the vacant lot and some drag race tracks. No Steve. Soda's last idea was Buck's. Darry would hate him for going there and Two-Bit would be upset. Soda had to check though. Maybe Dally was there and would have Soda's back. Whether Dally or anyone else was there or not; he was confronting Steve no matter what. Soda parked Two-Bit's car in the parking lot. He sat there for a moment and looked around for Steve's car. Buck's parking lot wasn't very settle though, so everyone parked however they wanted. Finding Steve's car would take up extra time. After a deep breath, and the thought of Pony being hurt, Soda stepped out of the car and walked into Buck's. He looked around the bar. It was loud and everyone was being wild and out of control. Soda was so focused on finding Steve he didn't even notice Tim Sheppard walking towards him.

"Hey Curtis, what are you doing in this part of town?" he asked.

"Looking for Steve, have you…"

"Kid, don't go near him. He has been on the edge the past couple of days. He'll pick a fight with people if they say one wrong thing to him; god knows what he'd do to you. The only person he acts all happy and respectful to is Evie," Tim warned. Even knowing all of that, Soda still didn't feel scared about confronting him.

"Are they back together?"

Tim shrugged, "She says they are, but he says she's just a good way to blow off steam…if you catch my drift."

Soda nodded, "So I take it he's upstairs then."

Tim just looked at Soda and saw how serious he was, "Don't say I didn't warn you." He walked off. Soda went over to the stairs and walked on up. He walked by each bedroom and peered inside. People were either in them or they were empty. One room had the door cracked and two people were yelling. Soda recognized the voices of Evie and Steve.

"I told you, I'm not ready to get back seriously Evie! If you keep asking me I never will!"

"Look at what we've been doing Steve! Everyone thinks we are back together!"

"Only because you say we are! It's all one night stands Evie! That's all it is!" Soda opened the door and saw Evie sitting on the bed near tears and Steve standing over her. They both turned to look at Soda.

"Oh my god…" Evie muttered and looked at Steve. She couldn't imagine what could happen next.

Steve slightly smiled, "This is about Pony ain't it?"

Soda nodded, "You do not…_do not ever_…touch my brother."

"Steve, don't start anything…" Evie barely whispered.

"Evie get out of here. This is between me and…"

Evie stood up and put her hands on Steve's chest to push him away, "No! You are with me right now! Stay with me!" Steve grabbed Evie's hands and pushed her back on the bed.

"Downstairs," Steve said. Soda walked out of the room and to the stairs walking tall. Steve caught up and shoved Soda, causing him to fall down the stairs. Steve hurried down the stairs and jumped the last few, but before he could start anything, Tim lifted Soda up and Buck got between everyone.

"Steve, that's enough! You've caused more trouble here than I can allow!" Buck yelled over everyone's yelling. Steve looked like he was about to take a hit at Buck, which would be a dumb idea, but instead made his way to the door. "Do not come back until things are taken care of with you! I mean it!" Steve walked out the door in a huff. With Steve leaving so easily, Soda could tell he had been getting kicked out a lot lately.

"I told you," Tim said to Soda, "Whatever it is you're mad or upset about, I'm assuming it's the whole gay thing, don't go after Steve. He's becoming dangerous, even to himself."

Soda just looked down, "What do you think he'll do?"

"Hell if I know."

"He beat up Ponyboy today."

"Yeah, he was ranting about it. Of course he didn't say names, but everyone knew who he was talking about."

"So what if he goes after someone else next? Someone close to me?"

Tim put a hand on Soda's shoulder and lead him outside, "Soda, I'm going to warn you about something. I like you, kid, and you have a right to know. And quite frankly, Steve's getting on my last nerve."

Soda nodded, "What is it?"

"Steve is pissed and upset about the whole gang taking your side in this situation. He's going to go after everyone until he gets what he wants, until he gets what he thinks is right. And I'm not completely into the whole gay thing, but I'm not against it enough to do anything this extreme."

Soda's eyes went wide at the words that came out of Tim's mouth. "I should go. I got to get home." Tim didn't say anything as Soda got in Two-Bit's car and raced home. When he got there, Two-Bit and Darry were outside talking. They both seemed relieved Soda was home safely and with no marks.

"How did it go?" Darry asked as Soda hurried towards them.

"He tried fighting with me, but Buck kicked him out, and then I talked to Tim…" Soda said rushing everything he was saying.

"Wait, you went to Bucks?" Darry asked nearly yelling.

Soda sighed, "Yes, and I'm sorry, I know that's the last place I should be, but that's where he was! Now listen!" Darry was about to say something, but decided to let his little brother speak. Two-Bit was looking at the ground and Soda could tell he was upset at Soda for going somewhere so dangerous. "Tim told me that Steve was becoming really dangerous towards everyone and himself. He's coming after the gang and Pony was his first target."

"Coming after the gang?" Two-Bit asked, "What do you mean?"

"Tim said how much this has effected Steve, especially since the whole gang supported me, and now he's going to do something about it," Soda said near tears.

"Oh come on, what's the worse Steve could do? Especially to Darry and Dally?" Two-Bit asked, "I think you're overreacting a little."

Soda just stared off, his eyes growing more watery, "No…I saw Steve, I saw his eyes, I heard his voice…he's changed, he will do everything he can to get back at me."


	15. Chapter 15

Days passed and things got worse and worse. Steve had found a few guys at a drag race track to be with now, as if he had formed his own gang. Dallas and Two-Bit had saw him talking to the guys, not sure what about, but they've been together ever since. Soon the gang found out what was going on as Steve's new gang taunted at them every chance they got. One night Steve even shoved Johnny into the street to find out what was going on within the gang, if they were planning something against Steve or not. Johnny didn't say anything, the gang really wasn't planning anything, they were stuck in what to do about the whole situation. One thing everyone agreed on though was the rumble being off. The greasers in all of the East side of Tulsa were slowly separating, unsure of who to be supporting. No one knew what would soon become of the greasers. Would the Socs take the official advantage and take over? Would this be the point where no one on the East side is safe?

The gang was at the Curtis house one evening all trying to figure out what to do next. Out of all the greasers, they were the main target. No one knew how far Steve would go or how much longer he would keep this up. With Steve's anger and grudges, this could last a long time. Soda especially knew that. He remembered all the times Steve would be angry at someone or something and would rage against it for long periods of time.

"We need to teach Steve a lesson, he's being stupid! We need to have a greaser on greaser rumble. Us on Steve and his little so-called gang," Two-Bit said, "That'll teach him to either accept the changes with us or move on with his life without taunting us."

Darry sighed, "I'm happy that the rumble with the Socs is done, but I honestly can't say I'm against that idea."

"Exactly," Two-Bit said, "He's already hurt Pony and threatened Johnny. I bet you anything he's going to hurt the rest of us somehow too."

"He won't hurt the rest of us as much and you know that," Darry pointed out, "His main target is Soda."

"I would be his main target too if he knew about me and Soda."

"Maybe he does, and we just don't know it yet," Darry said.

"Why are we even discussing about it and questioning it? Let's just go after them! We all want to," Dally suggested, "End it right now!"

Soda looked up at everyone. He couldn't believe how far this had gone. A greaser on greaser rumble? How many times do you hear about that? It was like the Civil War. His heart dropped. He started remembering back before all of this happened. Steve was his best friend, they did everything together. Now they were enemies. Soda wondered if Steve felt any regret for everything happening. Did he miss Soda? Did he miss everything they did together? Did he want their friendship back? Did he miss the rest of the gang? Sure, Steve was angered, beyond angered, but was it possible he missed Soda and was upset at what had become of them? Maybe he was too tough-guy to admit it. He didn't want to come back and admit he was wrong to the gang. Soda couldn't take anymore thoughts. He stood up and went up to his room. No one tried stopping him.

Soda buried his face into his pillow and began to sob. Why did this have to happen? Why did he have to become gay? Why did he have to change? From what Soda could see, the only good thing that came out of this was he never thought about Sandy anymore. Soda opened the drawer next to the bed and looked at the contents inside. A knife, lighter, random crumpled papers and a few pictures. There was one of him and Steve when they were little. They were covered in cake after tossing it at each other. There was some frosting on the back door too from them throwing it around outside. Soda couldn't even remember whose birthday it was or how old they were, a cake fight always happened at everyone's birthdays. Even now it happened. In fact, Two-Bit's birthday was coming up. Soda had to do something for him. He had been there for him and made him feel accepted and loved. Slowly Soda began to wipe his tears away. He couldn't keep crying about Steve, if that part of his life was over, then it was over. The new beginning was something Soda should be smiling for.

"Hey." Soda shut his drawer and looked up. Darry was in the doorway.

Soda sniffled, "Did everyone leave already?"

"No, they are going to find them tomorrow night. I'm going with." Soda lay his head back down on his pillow looking away. "I know…Soda, I know you'd rather us not hurt Steve, but he's hurting everyone, or he will eventually." Soda nodded. "It needs to end before he takes the threats and little beatings too far."

"I know. I'm…not upset about you guys going after him. I'm still so angry at him for what he did to Ponyboy. If Steve knew anything about me, he knew that no one touched my brothers. He knew that would hit me the hardest. He's trying to get my ugly side out and try to pick something with him. I guess I almost did at Buck's."

"I know buddy."

"It's me he can hurt the most Darry. He knows everything about me, he has everything against me."

Darry thought for a minute, "And you know everything about him."

Soda looked over at Darry following his train of thought, "Yeah, I do…"

"Soda, you don't have to tell us anything…"

"No…I know we already hurt him the worst and that's why he's reacting this way. It's the same way he reacted when he was younger."

Darry looked deep in thought, trying to think what happened to Steve during his childhood, "What happened to him?"

_Soda walked over to his parent's bedroom and knocked on the door. He wanted to know what was wrong with his best friend. They were playing football when Steve got mad and ran off. Soda's mom brought Steve upstairs to find out what was wrong. It had been awhile, Darry warned Soda to stay downstairs, but Soda didn't listen. His mom walked out and shut the door. "Mommy, what's wrong with Steve? Why won't he come out and play?"_

_Linda Curtis held Soda's little hand and lead him downstairs and set him on the couch. "Soda, something has happened at Steve's home. It's making Steve very sad and I think he's going to be sad for a while. We need to do what we can to make him feel better."_

"_What happened at Steve's home? Did someone get hurt?"_

"_Well, Steve's mommy is gone. She's not at home anymore."_

"_Where did she go?" Soda asked. He didn't know what his mom meant by gone. Where would his mom go? Maybe she went on vacation and Steve missed her. _

"_No one knows. She left and Steve misses her very much. She may not come home again. He feels very alone. Now he may act different around you and the boys, but you need to remember he's going through a hard time and we all need to make him happy again. You can do that, can't you?" Linda asked with a smile. Soda smiled back._

"_Oh and Soda, don't you ever worry about me leaving you or Darry or Ponyboy. I would never abandon you boys."_

Soda looked up at Darry, "Abandonment."


	16. Chapter 16

Two-Bit pulled into his driveway with Soda in the passenger seat. After Soda talked to Darry, Two-Bit wanted to take Soda out for the night, even though Soda felt too down to do anything. "You know what we are doing tomorrow night? Darry, Dally and me?" Two-Bit asked.

Soda nodded, "Yeah, I know. Darry told me."

"Are you mad about it? If you really don't want us to do it, I won't and I'll make sure the others don't either," Two-Bit promised. Soda appreciated Two-Bit for considering Soda's feelings about the situation. He knew he could be honest with Two-Bit too.

"I…I wish things hadn't gone this far," Soda admitted, "But I know it's what's right."

"I just don't want you to hate me or Dally or Darry or anyone else for what we are going to do."

Soda looked at Two-Bit, "I could never hate you or anyone else. It's not just the fact it being Steve that everyone's going after, it's just everything going to desperate measures."

"I know." The couple was silent for a while in the car. Neither of them knew what to say about tomorrow night. What else was there to say? Soda felt comforted being at Two-Bit's house. He felt like Steve would go to the Curtis house any night to get back at him. Soda didn't know whether to go home or stay with Two-Bit for a while though. "No one's here," Two-Bit said. Soda looked at Two-Bit then at his house. "Or I can take you home."

Soda knew what he wanted as he stepped out of the car, "Come on. Let's go in." The two went inside and up to Two-Bit's room. "So, what's the plan for tomorrow?"

Two-Bit sat on his bed, "Well, we are just going to go find them and start it even if they don't want to. It'd be even better if we found Steve alone. And before you ask, you are staying home. I don't need to be worrying about you. Darry doesn't need to be worrying about you. You realize Steve would forget fighting all of us and just go for you?"

"I don't want to go anyway. I'll just stay back with Johnny and Ponyboy."

Two-Bit nodded in agreement. "Come here." Soda walked over and sat on the bed. Two-Bit pulled Soda closer and softly kissed him. For a few minutes they went from kissing gently to rough kisses. Their hands explored everywhere and began taking each other's clothes off. Two-Bit lay Soda down, climbed on top and pulled the covers over them.

Two-Bit kissed Soda's jaw line up to his ear. Soda's nails dug into Two-Bit's back, wanting more. Two-Bit reached his hands down, nibbling Soda's neck, and slid Soda's boxers lower. At first, Soda clutched Two-Bit's back and almost pushed him away. Two-Bit stopped and waited for Soda to say something. "What is it?"

Soda shook his head and relaxed, "Nothing."

"We don't have to…"

"No, I want to."

Two-Bit went down, nibbled Soda's ear and whispered, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Two-Bit took Soda's boxers completely off and then his own. The boy's hands explored all over. Their wants became needs. Soda tugged at Two-Bit's hair. Two-Bit bit at Soda's neck and rubbed at his thighs.

Suddenly Soda sat up. "I can't take this anymore."

"What? Can't take what?" Two-Bit asked breathing hard.

"I need us to do…more, a lot more. I need it for us, from you," Soda said. Quickly he kneeled over and began licking and sucking Two-Bit's cock.

Two-Bit gasped, "Oh…oh god Soda!" Soda didn't stop. He got as much of Two-Bit as he could. He felt the cock throb around his mouth as he swirled his tongue all around. Two-Bit grabbed Soda's hair and tightened his grip. Soda wouldn't stop. He went faster as Two-Bit tugged his hair. Then his nails went to Soda's back and scratched. Two-Bit was groaning loudly. "Oh Soda!" Soda stopped and lifted himself. "What? Why did you stop?" Two-Bit asked out of breath. Soda lay back down and Two-Bit understood. "Are…you sure?"

Soda nodded, "Yes…I don't…I just…" Soda was lost in his wording. Two-Bit climbed back on Soda and kissed him. He sat back up, spread Soda's leg and moved in closer. Soda took slow breaths. He was nervous, didn't know what was going to happen or how it would feel or if Two-Bit would enjoy it.

Two-Bit began by rubbing his erected cock against Soda's anal opening. Soda slightly moaned. He wanted this so bad. Two-Bit still seemed unsure of what he was doing, but he figured he was doing it right if Soda wasn't stopping him. "Two-Bit…"

"Yeah?"

"Whether this is amazing or a complete disaster, I won't think any different of you or us."

Two-Bit smiled, "I know." He slowly inserted inside Soda. To Two-Bit, it felt really good and he kept going. Soda groaned and clutched the bed sheets. Two-Bit lowered himself and kissed Soda and began moving himself in and out. Soda grabbed Two-Bit and dug his nails everywhere. He moaned desperately into Two-Bit's ear. Two-Bit slowly would get faster as Soda begged for more.

It was about an hour before they stopped. They were both sweaty and out of breath. They both held each other as they relaxed. "Do you want to go home?" Two-Bit asked.

Soda thought for a minute. He should, otherwise Darry would worry. He knew Soda was with Two-Bit though, so he shouldn't worry. "No," Soda answered, "I want to stay here." Two-Bit smiled and gave Soda a gentle kiss. They both relaxed and fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh come on, can't we stay here until tonight?" Soda asked.

Two-Bit shuffled around his bedroom grabbing clothes and getting Soda's things together. "You know I want to, but I need to talk to Dally and Darry about tonight and we have to figure out a plan and everything. I'm sorry."

Soda sat up from the bed and began dressing himself, "Two-Bit…"

"What?"

"Can you and the guys just promise me something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

Soda swallowed, "Do whatever you want to Steve, but don't kill him." Two-Bit walked over to the bedside, got down on his knees and held Soda's hands. He was silent for a minute. "Please?"

Two-Bit sighed, "Soda, I don't think any of us could kill Steve. As nasty as he is being right now and as much as we all hate him right now, we all still think of him as our brother."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but Dally…"

"I wouldn't worry about Dally, Soda. I think me and Darry, especially Darry, are the angriest at Steve, so I'm sure Darry will be on Steve the entire time. And we both know Darry will not kill him."

Soda nodded, "Okay."

"Come on, let's get to the house." The day dragged. The two brothers, Two-Bit and Johnny tried doing anything they could to distract Soda and make things easier. Nothing worked though. Soda kept to himself, sat outside on the back porch and smoked cigarette after cigarette. Darry didn't try to stop him from doing it either, figuring if he did Soda would just go to alcohol or something worse. He was concerned about leaving him with Pony and Johnny for the night, if Soda lost it neither of them could stop him from leaving or doing anything.

As evening arrived, Dallas entered the house. Soda was still in the backyard but Ponyboy had moved outside to smoke with him. Johnny, Two-Bit and Darry were still in the house. "Where have you been?" Darry asked.

"Oh just keeping my eyes and ears open," Dally said sitting himself on the couch.

"Did you find him?" Two-Bit asked.

"No, but apparently Steve and his little gang are going to a drag race tonight. It's on the complete other side of this neighborhood. Tim Sheppard was going with a few of his boys and heard Steve was going to be there. Not for a couple hours though," Dally explained.

Darry ran a hand through his hair, "Too bad we can't get them alone. It's not going to work if others are around, everyone will start fighting along."

"And we can't call him out if we want to surprise attack him," Two-Bit added.

"Well let's just go now, maybe we can find them before they get there," Dally said, "And you know I will start something with or without you guys."

"But…" Darry began.

"No, don't start," Dally said, "We are doing this so let's go." Dally walked out the door waiting for Two-Bit and Darry to follow.

"I…I should talk to Soda…" Darry said.

"No, go out and hold out Dally for a minute, I'll talk to him." Darry sighed and nodded. He quickly made his way out front and Johnny followed. Two-Bit walked out back and sent Pony inside.

"Are you leaving now?" Soda asked without looking at Two-Bit.

"Yeah, we are," Two-Bit replied staying by the door, "Darry's really worried about leaving you alone. He thinks you will run off again or do something to hurt yourself, something stupid."

Soda took a deep breath then shook his head, "No." Two-Bit slowly walked up to Soda. He put a hand on Soda's shoulder and looked at his face closely. There was a wet streak going down the one side of Soda's face that Two-Bit could see.

"You crying?" Two-Bit asked. Soda wouldn't turn his head or open his mouth to answer. He knew if he tried to speak anymore, he would just bawl right there. "Soda, everything's going to be okay. I know you probably don't believe that anymore, but give it time. Tonight when I get back, when it's over, we can figure out a new…life for you," Two-Bit said rubbing Soda's back. Soda didn't respond. "Maybe I should have had Darry come out here, I'm not good at this," Two-Bit slightly chuckled at himself; "I can't even talk to my six year old sister about anything soothing. Give her a cookie and that's my brotherly talk." Two-Bit watched as Soda got a small smile on his face.

"I…just can't believe this is happening," Soda said looking away. Two-Bit took a deep breath and started to think. He knew Dally would bust through the back door any second and have a fit about leaving now. He needed to say something though to get Soda to calm down for the next few hours.

"Do me a favor."

Soda finally looked at Two-Bit, "What?"

"Quit smoking tonight, that's not like you," Two-Bit said taking the cigarette pack out of Soda's jeans, "Go inside, hang out with Ponyboy and Johnny and just try to relax until I get back," Two-Bit said running his hand through Soda's hair, "Dry the eyes and just relax tonight. You need to take one night to relax from everything." That wasn't the best thing to say, but Two-Bit was glad he just said something.

Soda nodded, "Okay."

Two-Bit smiled, kissed Soda's forehead and went off to catch up with Darry and Dally.


	18. Chapter 18

Pony and Johnny watched as Soda began pacing between the armchair and the window. After the guys left, it took a while for Soda to get inside. When he did though, the boys played cards for a few hours and Soda ended up smiling and really enjoying himself. Pony was happy to see his brother distracted away from reality for a while. The three boys were all happy to just relax and hang out. Neither of them thought about what was happening at the time. Then when Soda saw the time, he became anxious and couldn't sit down for another round of the game. "Don't you think they should be back by now?" Soda asked sitting in the armchair again, "How long do rumbles normally last? How long are we usually gone at rumbles?"

"They had to find them Soda. It wasn't a meet up somewhere and then rumble, they had to find them first," Pony said.

"Maybe they got hurt and can't get back here," Soda said.

"If anyone got hurt they would be here by now and you know it. There's no way Steve and a few guys beat all of them anyway, especially Darry."

"I know," Soda said tapping his foot impatiently.

"If you know this then what are you worried about?" Pony asked.

"I…" Soda suddenly got up and went to the window again, "I don't know what I'm so jumpy about." Pony thought for a minute and watched his brother. He had seen him this way before. He knew what it meant when Soda looked out the window anxiously. He always did this whenever he was waiting on…

"Steve?" Ponyboy suddenly asked.

Soda turned, "What?"

"It's Steve isn't it? You're worried about Steve. You are worried about how bad he could be getting it from the guys right now."

Soda thought about it for a minute, walked back over and sat in the armchair calmly. "How did you figure that?"

Pony pointed at the window, "You always went to that window every time Steve got kicked out of his house and you worried about him while he made his way over here. You are worried about the guys leaving him close to a vegetable aren't you?"

"Yeah," Soda admitted, "Pony I still care about him. I still see him as my best friend, as another brother. I don't even want him as a…a…partner anymore, I just want him back in the gang."

"Everyone does," Johnny said. Soda looked over at Johnny. "We all wish things were back to normal."

"You mean…you guys wish I was _normal_ again so things could go back to normal," Soda said looking at the ground.

"Soda, you know that's not what he meant," Pony said. Soda stood up and turned to face the door putting his hands on his hips. "Soda, everyone is fine with how you are."

"No, I know everyone wishes I was back to _normal._ The _normal_ everyone wants me to be. Everyone just has to deal with how I am now. Everyone has to accept Two-Bit going into it too. No one really wants to though, they just have to. Everyone wants me to go back to _normal_ though…just be fucking _normal!_"

"Soda calm down, it's not like that at all," Pony said getting up from his spot. Soda walked over to the door. "Soda what are you doing?"

"Just leave me alone," Soda said and left. He headed the opposite way from where Steve was suppose to be. He knew it was all true. They wanted Soda back to normal. The gang would rather have Soda depressed and lonely than happy and gay. Soda knew if he suddenly stopped being gay Two-Bit would go back to blondes. Two-Bit didn't want this anymore, Soda could tell, he wanted girls again but didn't know how to stop doing this with Soda without hurting anyone. Soda knew if he wasn't here, everyone would be happy again. Soda knew, he just knew it all was true.


	19. Chapter 19

Darry, Dallas and Two-Bit all walked into the Curtis house. Their faces showed slightly disappointment and dissatisfaction. No one had any bruises or markings, they weren't sweaty or out of breath. They looked like they still had all the energy in them since they left. Pony and Johnny were confused and started to think they didn't fight at all. "What happened?" Johnny asked.

"They didn't show up," Two-Bit growled sitting on the couch, "We searched around the area, but no sight of them."

"Someone must have told Steve and he chickened out of going to the drag race," Dally commented.

"But him and his buddies have tortured us before," Two-Bit pointed out, "I don't think he would chicken out of starting anything." Darry walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. He walked back into the living room and peeked inside the bathroom.

"Did Soda go to bed?" Darry asked heading for the stairs.

"Um, no…" Pony said looking down as he played with his fingers, "Soda…got upset and kind of ran off."

"You let him leave?" Darry asked crossing his arms. Pony knew that stand. He was in deep trouble if he couldn't talk himself out of it.

"What could I do? Neither Johnny or I would have been able to stop him," Pony said trying not to yell. He felt bad for not trying to stop Soda, but there was no way he could have really done anything. Pony hoped Darry could understand that. "We were all playing cards the entire time and he was having a good time but then suddenly he ran off. He thinks we all want him to go back to normal, he even thinks you're sick of him Two-Bit. He said you want to go back to girls so he left so you could do that."

Two-Bit stood up, "Where did he get an idea like that?"

"I don't know," Pony said, "He just thinks he can't stay here because he's not normal."

"This is what I was afraid of," Darry said throwing his head back and took a deep breath, "We can't risk him running off again."

"Maybe he'll come back; maybe he's just getting a breather. How long has he been gone?" Dally asked looking between Johnny and Ponyboy.

Pony thought for a second, "Like twenty minutes ago or something. It wasn't that long. I almost went with him, but then you guys would have freaked out not knowing we were just on a walk."

"Where would he fucking go?" Dally asked, "He must have said something about where he was going."

"Not really, he just said he wasn't normal and everyone wants him to be normal. He was worried about Steve too," Pony explained.

"What about Steve?" Two-Bit asked looking out the window. He saw no sign of Soda walking up the street. He couldn't believe Soda thought he was sick of him. He was really enjoying this experience with Soda. All Two-Bit could do was talk to Soda about this and show him there was nothing wrong with how he was.

"Well," Ponyboy began, "He was worried about his safety. He still thinks of Steve as his best friend and he was worried that you guys would really hurt him."

Two-Bit turned back to everyone, "Yeah, he told me that earlier. He made me promise that we wouldn't kill Steve."

"Kill Steve?" Darry asked. For a minute he thought about that. He was shocked at it, but then Darry wondered if he could really kill someone for hurting his brothers. Steve had hurt them both after all.

"Yeah, I guess he still really cares about him. I mean, we all still care about Steve whether we want to admit it or not," Two-Bit explained, "But Soda thought we would kill him for what he did and made me promise not to."

Darry punched the wall, "This is getting out of hand again! Let's go find Soda before he gets too far and fix this." All the boys headed out and piled into Darry's truck. Darry started it and tried backing up but the truck was sloppy in its trail and suddenly wouldn't move at all. "What the hell?"

"Turn it off, let's see what's wrong," Two-Bit said. Everyone got out and saw the problem right away. Darry's front tires had been sliced.

Darry kicked at one of his front tires losing his final nerve, "Who the hell did this! What the hell is going on!" Johnny and Pony ran over to Two-Bit's car, knowing that was their next option.

"Two-Bit, yours are sliced too," Johnny said. Two-Bit turned and inspected his car. All of his tires were sliced. Two-Bit felt a sudden rage for Steve's boys and fear for Soda.

"Someone must have done this while we were gone," Dally said.

"You guys didn't drive?" Johnny asked.

Two-Bit shook his head, "No the track wasn't that far so we walked there."

"This is why they didn't show up," Darry said suddenly realizing what happened, "They snuck here and sliced our tires so we can't get anywhere quick enough."

Pony's eyes went wide, "And Soda's out there!"


	20. Chapter 20

Steve put out another cigarette. His smoking had increased dramatically lately and he knew he had to lower the amount quickly. He almost wanted to force himself to quit cold turkey. That would be hell. Now that Steve thought about it, he should really quit drinking so much too.

He slowly lowered himself onto the couch rubbing his eyes tiredly. After everything happening lately, Steve was exhausted. One of his new friends, Lance Heni, came down into the basement. Lance's parents were out, so it was perfect for Steve to catch up on some sleep. "When do you need me to leave?" Steve asked.

"Not for a while. You just take the time you need. If you need me or any of the guys to do anything else just let us know," Lance said sitting on the floor turning the TV on. Before Steve drifted off to sleep, Patrick Hanson and Vince Tiles rushed down to the basement. "What's going on?" Lance asked.

"We almost got caught man," Vince said.

"How?" Steve asked, "They were suppose to be at the track. They thought we were going to the track so they were suppose to go there."

"They were," Patrick said sitting on the couch by Steve's feet, "Your old buddy ran off though."

Steve quickly sat up, "What do you mean he ran off?"

Vince shrugged, "He ran out of the house. Pat and I hurried behind the gate and watched him leave."

"Then we left," Patrick finished, "We didn't get to slash the back tires on the truck but it won't get them far." Steve lay back against the couch. Now he was really baffled. Soda had run off again. Or did he get kicked out this time? Steve shook his head. What did he care? Soda was nothing now, he was worthless. He didn't deserve to stay here anyway. He didn't deserve to be anywhere. He didn't deserve to live.

Steve got up, "I got to go. I'll be back." Steve walked outside and got in his car. He checked his glove compartment and saw his gun was still in place.

"Dally, go see if you can swipe Buck or Tim's car and meet us at the park!" Darry yelled as he began running down the street. Two-Bit and Ponyboy were right behind him. Johnny stayed at the house just in case Soda returned. Dally ran down the opposite way of the boys to fetch a car.

"How could Steve take it this far?" Pony yelled as they ran.

"I can't wait to get my hands on him! Who knows what he will do to Soda when he finds out he's out there alone!" Two-Bit yelled.

"I don't even want to think about that! Just hurry!" Darry yelled ahead of the two.

When they arrived at the park, all three were out of breath. Their hearts were racing with anxiety. Thoughts raced through their heads. They were hopeful to find Soda, but fearful for what they could find.

"He's not here," Pony sighed after they searched the park.

"Damnit!" Darry yelled and began punching a tree while cursing over and over again.

"Darry, calm down man," Two-Bit said going to Darry's side.

"I…I just…" Darry said panting.

"I know," Two-Bit said. Suddenly the boys heard something. Then a faint light appeared on the streets and became brighter and brighter. A car was driving down the street. It was driving rather slowly and the figure inside was obviously searching for something, or someone. The car came in better view for the boys and it was a car they all knew too well.

Darry went on a dead run towards the street. The car began to gain speed. "Steve!" Steve quickly drove away. "Steve! Where is Soda! You better leave him alone you hear me! Leave Soda alone!"

Two-Bit and Pony slowly approached Darry. Quickly Two-Bit looked around the streets for another car, "Man where is Dally?"

Soda sat on the floor. He was hugging his knees to his chest. His head would lay on his knees as he rocked himself back and forth. Sobs and choking cries were muffled into his knees. Tears desperately escaped his eyes and dripped down his cheeks and lap. He was scared. He was frightened. Soda had no idea what would happen now, he didn't know what would come for him now. He wanted Darry. He wanted his older brother here to hold him and make everything alright. When the door opened, Soda couldn't stop crying, so he didn't look up.

"Hey, I'm going to head out now. Don't run off you hear me? Stay here."

Soda nodded.

"I'm serious Soda. Stay here. I will be back and you better stay here.

Soda nodded again. The door shut. Soda went back to rocking himself.

"Help me please…Darry help me…"


	21. Chapter 21

Dally walked into Buck's bar. He couldn't find Tim anywhere so Buck's car was his next best thing. Not a lot of time was on the gang's side either, who knows where Steve was or if he had already found Soda. With time racing, Dally got to the bar quickly and got Buck's attention. "What's going on?" Buck asked noticing Dally's impatience.

"I need your car man, it's an emergency," Dally said in a serious tone. He sounded threatening too so that Buck would realize this wasn't any bullshit reason either.

Buck gave him a look, but didn't bother arguing over it, "When will I have it back?"

"Probably tonight. The gang just needs it to find Soda before Steve does," Dally said taking the keys. He turned and headed outside.

"That poor kid," Buck commented following Dally outside, "Randle needs to lay off and leave the kid alone you know? This is going too far. By now Randle's just going for attention."

"I know. Steve does need to lay off and I'm sure Darry will make that clear to him tonight," Dally replied. He got in Buck's car and quickly left the parking lot to get the boys at the park.

Steve didn't have any more patience. He quit his own little search and parked by the Curtis house. It felt a little off to be around the house, but Steve kept the eerie feeling behind him and hurried in the house. A figure on the couch jumped at the slamming of the door. Johnny was sitting on the couch and he look frightened at the sight of Steve in the doorway.

"Where's Soda?" Steve demanded.

Johnny shakily stood up and tried backing away slowly. He didn't know what Steve's intentions were. Was he going to beat Johnny up until he spilled something? Was he going to raid the Curtis house before the guys go back?

"Do you know where he is at all? Any idea?" Steve asked raising his voice with each word. Johnny shook his head. Steve stared Johnny down for a moment before reaching in his pocket. He pulled out his gun and made sure Johnny saw it nice and clear. Johnny's eyes went wide. "I wasn't here. Got it?" Johnny nodded not taking his eyes off the gun. "Good. Keep it quiet." Steve turned and left the house. Johnny stayed in his exact position until he heard the car start and drive off.

After Dally picked up the boys from the park, everyone kept their eyes peeled on the road. There was no sign of Soda anywhere. Pony was near tears. Two-Bit tried comforting him in the back seat as much as he could. Darry looked like he could break the car door down and cause destruction all around town just to find Soda. "I swear to god…" Darry said, his voice cracking as if he was about to cry, "If Steve got to Soda…if Steve put a hand on Soda…"

"Darry don't think like that," Two-Bit said.

"But we haven't seen Steve's car anywhere!" Pony yelled, "What if he got Soda and went somewhere nowhere could find him!"

Two-Bit rubbed Pony's shoulders, "Shh, Pony calm down."

"No! Has anyone else noticed that Steve's car is suddenly nowhere in sight! He was looking for Soda, we know that! We saw him at the park! What if he got Soda and is gone! What if he made sure no one could find Soda ever again!" Two-Bit pulled Pony into his chest and Pony broke down at that moment. "This can't be happening," Pony bawled into Two-Bit's shirt, "We can't let Steve get him…he can't get Soda, he can't damnit!"

Two-Bit rubbed Pony's back affectionately, "He is not going to get Soda. Over my dead body. We will find Soda we will."

"Let's try the house," Darry offered, "Before I completely lose it, let's see if he went home. Pony has lost it, I'm about to lose it, so let's go home to check. Please go to the house now."

Dally nodded and turned the car back to the Curtis house. Pony cried in Two-Bit's chest the whole ride back. Darry peered back every now and then and Two-Bit could see how heartbroken Darry was from the night. Once they arrived, everyone hurried into the house. Darry was ahead of everyone. Two-Bit held onto Pony and lead him into the house.

"I need to see Soda," Pony cried against Two-Bit, "I need to see if he's alright." Two-Bit held Pony tight as they walked in with Dally behind them. Darry was looking at the floor shaking his head. Johnny was sitting on the couch looking scared and upset. "No…" Pony begged, "Please tell me he's here." Suddenly Ponyboy bolted for the bathroom and everyone heard him getting sick.

Darry went into the bathroom and tried soothing his younger brother. "Oh god Darry, I can't do this. I need Soda here," Pony cried leaning against the toilet.

Darry pulled Pony into a hug, "I know Ponyboy, I know. I'm going to go back out, but you are going to stay here and rest."

"No, please."

"Pony, look at you. You are exhausted to the point of collapsing, yet you are jittery to the point of making yourself sick. You need to stay here and rest. I will find Soda tonight no matter what. I am not coming home until he's here and safe. I promise," Darry said. The two brothers exited the bathroom. Pony slowly walked upstairs.

"Johnny, can you please go upstairs and just relax in bed with Pony. He's shook up and I want him to stay here and rest," Darry said. Johnny nodded and followed Pony to the bedroom.

Darry looked at Two-Bit and Dally, "I'm going back out searching."

"I'm coming," Two-Bit said.

"I don't know," Darry sighed, "I kind of want someone else to stay here with Johnny and Pony."

"I'll stay," Dally offered, "You guys go and I'll keep an eye on the two. Here are Buck's keys."

"Thanks Dal," Darry said taking the keys, "Let's go Two-Bit. Soda is still out there, I know he is. And we need to get to him before Steve does."


	22. Chapter 22

"Johnny, is this my fault?" Pony asked as they lay in the bed.

"No, we couldn't have stopped him Ponyboy," Johnny replied. Pony had slowly calmed down. He had dry tear stains on his cheeks and still had slight sniffles, but the choking cries had stopped. Johnny was glad he was able to calm his best friend down. This was just too much for him. Everyone could tell it was about to be too much for Darry too. And if Darry lost it, then what?

"What if they don't find him?"

"They will Pony. He's probably been wandering around this whole time. He has a lot to deal with right now and he just needs some time."

Pony clenched his fists, "This is all Steve's fault. Soda is a sensitive person. Steve knows that and he knows how to get to Soda. That's why he's winning, he has the upper hand in this," Pony said.

"If only we could turn Steve's gang against him. Then we would have the upper hand. Steve would have no one," Johnny said. Pony thought about what Johnny just said. Steve has never had anyone to depend on, no one to ever trust. He had Soda. He had the rest of the gang too, but mostly Soda. When Steve kicked Soda out of his life he had no one and found this new gang to be in his life. He found his own gang to have at his side.

"Turn his gang against him," Pony repeated.

"Yeah," Johnny said, "Steve is just barely holding on from losing it. This new gang is keeping him sane by a thread. If his gang left his life, he will snap for good."

Pony sat up in his best, "How can we do that?"

"Pony it was just a fact, there is no way we could turn these guys against Steve."

"Why not?" Pony asked.

"We don't know anything about these guys. We don't know what Steve did to make them follow him in the first place," Johnny said.

"So let's find out," Pony said, "Let's get someone to find out more about these guys. Maybe we can make them stop following Steve."

"Ponyboy, that's insane!" Johnny commented.

"It's worth a try Johnny!" Pony said trying to convince Johnny of the plan.

"Well," Johnny thought, "It is, but do you realize what Steve would do if he found out? Worse than what you already got from them."

"I don't care. If there's a chance of breaking Steve we have to take it," Pony said, "When Darry and Two-Bit get back, we'll tell them about this idea."

Johnny shrugged to himself, "I guess it's worth a shot telling them about it."

Buck shook his head as Steve Randle walked in. Didn't he know 'kicked out' meant 'never come back?' It had been awhile since Dally left with his car though, so Buck didn't go up to Steve right away. This would give Dallas some time to find the kid, wherever he was. If Steve was here, he obviously didn't have Soda, so there was some relief. Buck watched as Steve went up the stairs. Maybe Buck could hold off Steve for a while, as long as he didn't cause any fights. Buck shook his head again as Steve reached the second floor. "Damn kid."

As Steve peered in the rooms, he found Curly Sheppard at the end of the hallway just smoking a cigarette. "Where's your brother?" Steve asked approaching Curly. Steve honestly couldn't stand Curly Sheppard. He was a very irritating wannabe punk. But Maybe Steve could get something out of him. When he reached Curly he got a whiff of strong alcohol. Curly staggered a bit too. Great, now Steve had to deal with him drunk.

"Tim?" Curly asked, "Tim…Tim is…"

"Spill it kid! Where is he!" Steve barked. He had no patience for a drunken Curly Sheppard. He would punch this kid through the wall if he pushed Steve's temper too far.

"He went out looking for you guys," Curly slurred. Steve nodded and turned to leave. He knew when Curly said that Tim was probably looking for the other guys. Then Steve got a thought and went back to Curly.

"Why is he looking for us?" Steve asked grabbing Curly's hair to get his attention.

"Soda."

"What about Soda?"

"He's…he's at the house," Curly said taking a puff.

"At your house? He's at your house? Soda is?" Steve asked letting Curly's hair go.

Curly nodded, "Tim is looking for y'all to go get him. Found him on the streets or something."

"Okay. I'll go pick him up right now."


	23. Chapter 23

"Two-Bit, where could he be?" Darry asked keeping his eyes glued on the road. Two-Bit had taken over the driving after a while. He was really worried about Darry losing his cool.

"He could be really far by now. We should consider going past town," Two-Bit said.

"No! Soda did not skip town! He is around here; we just aren't looking hard enough!" Darry yelled punching the car door.

Two-Bit reached over and grabbed Darry's fist before another punch was thrown, "Darry! Think! Soda has been gone for a while and we have no leads! He may have left town! We need to consider it!"

"No! He didn't!" Darry yelled. Two-Bit realized Darry finally lost it.

"I'm going to the bus station. We are going to check," Two-Bit announced calmly.

"No! If we go that far Steve will get him for sure!" Darry grabbed the steering wheel and tried turning it around.

"Darry!" Two-Bit struggled to take back control as his foot hit the gas pedal and the car drove off the road.

The car had hit a tree hard. It turned over onto the passenger side after the hit. Two-Bit had hit his head but managed to slowly climb out of the driver's side window. "Darry?" Two-Bit turned and looked into the car. Darry was leaning lifelessly against the passenger door. "Darry? Darry answer me."

When nothing was heard, Two-Bit opened the driver side door and pulled Darry. Blood was running down part of his face. "Damnit!" Two-Bit struggled as he pulled Darry's body. He was in a lot of pain of his own. His shoulders ached as he tugged the heavy greaser. Something wet and sticky dripped down Two-Bit's face.

"Darry come on! Answer me!" Two-Bit yelled as he got Darry's body onto the ground. "Darry!" Two-Bit patted Darry's face, but no answer. Suddenly a car drove down the street rather fast. Two-Bit turned and saw Steve's car racing down the street.

"No!" Two-Bit yelled.

Dallas saw a flash of lights peer through the living room window. Someone was parking their car up to the house. It didn't sound like Buck Merril's car. His car was rather loud and rowdy. Dally got up from the couch and looked out the window. It was Tim Sheppard and he was strolling up to the door. Maybe Tim needed somewhere to stay for the night. Maybe he had seen Soda wandering around somewhere.

When Tim walked in, he saw only Dally in the living room, "Where's Darry?"

"Him and Two-Bit are out looking for Soda. He ran off again," Dally answered.

"Yeah I know I found him. I was looking for Darry to come get him at my place."

"Really? Where did you find him?" Dally asked, "We were all looking everywhere. Apparently Steve is out looking too."

"I found him walking the streets. He was having a freak out. He was crying and yelling. I managed to get him in my car and I took him to my house to relax for a minute. Then I left to find Darry," Tim explained.

"Why didn't you just bring him here?" Dally asked.

Tim shrugged, "He was screaming not to bring him home. So I told him fine, I'll bring you to my house to rest but then you have to go home. So he's there right now."

"Well let's go," Dally said walking out the door with Tim behind him. They climbed in the car and drove towards the Sheppard house. "That kid is putting everyone through hell right now. Darry and Two-Bit are out there looking and Ponyboy already had a meltdown."

"We have to end this. Steve went behind everyone's backs getting his own little gang and jumping a few of us. We got to get every greaser together and bring them down," Tim said, "My gang and yours can get them easily."

Dally nodded, "It's on."

Two-Bit looked up at another pair of lights coming down the road. He was feeling disoriented from his possible concussion, but looked at the car as best as he could. It seemed in a hurry, but Two-Bit caught one detail. The eagle sticker on the passenger door. "Sheppard!" Two-Bit ran to the street and the car slowed to a stop.

"Dally!" Two-Bit yelled noticing Dallas in the passenger seat.

"What are you doing?" Dally asked as him and Tim stepped out of the car.

"What happened to you?" Tim asked noticing the blood dripping down Two-Bit's face.

"Man Darry just freaked out! He flipped out, grabbed the steering wheel from me and we crashed. He won't wake up," Two-Bit said.

"You get in the car," Tim said, "Dally and me will get Darry."

Two-Bit slowly got in the passenger seat of Tim's car and waited. In a few minutes Dally was in the backseat with an unconscious Darry and Tim raced down the street. Two-Bit began drifting himself.

"Do not fall asleep Two-Bit," Tim warned, "We have to get Soda at my house."

"Soda…" Two-Bit mumbled, "But…Steve…"

"You saw Steve?" Dally asked.

Two-Bit thought for a moment. He saw Steve, he knows he did. The vision was slowly fading though.

"Think Two-Bit, where was Steve?" Tim demanded.

"He…he was driving away…really fast," Two-Bit practically whispered.

Tim smacked Two-Bit hard, "Stay awake!"

"Go to a hospital now! We will have to go after Steve later," Dally said wiping off the blood from Darry's face, "Steve doesn't even realize all the damage he is causing."

They got to a hospital in minutes. Nurses rolled the two greasers in immediately. "Two-Bit," Dally said following the nurses quickly, "We are going back to get Johnny and Pony. We will be back soon." Dally pulled at his hair as Two-Bit and Darry disappeared. He yelled in the hospital hallway and cursed while kicking the walls.

"Don't you lose it too," Tim said, "We got to move now." Dallas and Tim hurried back out to the car and raced to the Curtis house. Dally took deep breaths. He was the last greaser who had to stay sane for the sake of everyone else. Pony would lose it again when he hears about Darry. Soda could be with Steve right now. "Don't freak out yet," Tim said, "Steve doesn't know about Soda at my house. Soda's still there just waiting. I am sure of it."

Tim parked in the road in front of the Curtis house. He waiting in the car as Dally raced in to get Ponyboy and Johnny. He slammed into the bedroom and Johnny and Pony both jumped from their deep sleep.

"Dally, are you okay?" Johnny asked.

"What's going on?" Pony asked in a quivering, fearful voice.

"Steve has officially pushed this too far. This is it, we are getting everyone together and taking that gang down!"


	24. Chapter 24

Tim peered in his rearview mirror. Ponyboy rocked back and forth against the backseat. He was trying hard not to cry in front of Tim Sheppard and Dallas Winston. Johnny sat next to Pony trying to comfort him. "I'll drop you guys off at the hospital and I will go back to my house to get Soda."

Dally nodded, "No sign of Steve's car."

"Maybe he gave up," Tim said, "I doubt he would spend all night looking for Soda. It's just not worth his time."

At the hospital, Dally lead Johnny and Ponyboy inside. Dally knew Pony would either drop on the ground or run down the hall any second, so he kept a firm grip on Pony's shoulder. "Just sit down," Dally ordered. Pony and Johnny both sat down and Ponyboy continued to rock himself.

"Pony, you need to calm down," Johnny whispered.

"I have a missing brother…I have a severely hurt brother…how can I calm down?" Pony said trying not to raise his voice at Johnny. He knew he was trying to help, but Pony really felt like shooting himself right in the forehead. That way he could escape reality forever. He could get out of this mess for good and never have to return. Dally came over and sat by the two scared boys.

"It will be a minute before we can get some fucking help," Dally muttered.

Pony took a deep breath to stop himself from hyperventilating, "Steve is literally getting all of us one by one. He may not realize it, but he is."

"Yeah, but…" Dally began then froze. Johnny and Pony looked up and Dally was staring down the hallway. "Maybe he does realize it…"

"What?" Johnny asked.

"Stay here," Dally said and got up. He walked to a guy in the hallway, who's back was turned towards the boys. Dally spun him around and held a firm grip on the guy's shirt. The guy punched Dally in the face and rushed to the front door. "Hey!" Dally ran to the entrance and began yelling towards the guy, "You tell Steve it is on! We are ready to fight!"

Pony and Johnny ran up to Dally. "Who is that?" Pony asked.

"One of Steve's new guys. I recognize him. Steve has his guys everywhere. They are watching us." The boys watched as the guy got in a car and drove off. "Come on, let's go see Darry and Two-Bit."

The boys visited Two-Bit first. He was awake and looking better. "Hey buddy," Dally said, "How are you feeling?"

"Pissed off," Two-Bit said, "Did you find Soda or Steve?"

"Soda's at Tim's house. That's why I was with Tim when you stopped us; we were going to get Soda. Tim is going to get him now."

"What exactly happened?" Pony asked. The boys knew Pony was freaking out over both of his brothers and wanted to know what was happening with them both.

"I offered to check the bus station; because I had the thought maybe Soda left the town or was trying to. We weren't finding any trace of him anywhere else," Two-Bit explained, "But Darry freaked out, tried grabbing the wheel to turn us around and then we crashed. I came out fine and had to pull Darry out. How is he?"

"We don't know yet," Dally said, "Are you going to get out for the fight?" Dally didn't want to talk about Darry too much in front of Ponyboy.

"Whatever I have to do, I will get out of here. Just come get me," Two-Bit said.

"We will. I'm going to see Darry, you guys stay here," Dally said heading for the door. He just wanted Pony to not see his older brother in whatever condition he was in. The last thing anyone needed was Pony getting admitted in the hospital for his mental state.

"I want to come," Pony said worriedly.

"No!" Dallas barked. He didn't mean to be so rough on the poor kid, but Dally had to make Pony listen to him. "Just stay here, I'll be right back." Pony backed away and Dally left.

Dallas slowly walked into Darry's room. It wasn't a pretty sight. Dally swore he looked worse than he did in the car. There were machines hooked up to him and he surely didn't look stable even with all of the support. "Darry," Dally said, feeling stupid for talking to him in his coma state, but kept going, "Your brothers need you man. Pony is about to lose his mind for good, he is worried shitless about everyone. This is going to scar him for good and…from what I can tell Pony will have trouble going back to his normal self. He's really lost it Darry."

No answer.

"We are fighting Steve and his gang. Tim, me, Two-Bit, Sheppard's gang, everyone is. We are going to stop this for good Darry, we will. I won't let Ponyboy fight, I can do that much for you."

Still no answer.

"Darry, you need to fucking wake up…" Dally slightly shook Darry's shoulder. "Darry, you can't leave now, you can't leave your brothers man!" Dally nearly grabbed Darry's body to shake it, but stopped himself. Instead he turned and punched the wall. He didn't turn around.

"Darry…" Dally said continuing to stare at the wall, "Just…just wake up soon. I'm the last sane person out of all of us. You and Two-Bit are in the hospital, Soda's missing, Pony and Johnny are shaken up and just too innocent to handle all of this. I can't take care of your brothers though. I just can't take that. So…do me a favor, whether I deserve a favor or not…and wake up soon."

Dally didn't turn to look at Darry, and left the room.


	25. Chapter 25

Dallas sat in the waiting room. Johnny and Ponyboy were still in Two-Bit's room talking and just hanging out. Dally was waiting for Tim to arrive with Soda. Then they could all go home and rest for the night. Two-Bit was going to leave the hospital no matter what tomorrow for the fight with Steve's gang. And Darry...Dally didn't know what would happen with Darry. Not yet. For the third time Dally walked down the hallway, passing Two-Bit's room without catching the notice of Ponyboy, and walked into Darry's room.

He wasn't awake. It didn't even look like he had moved.

"Damnit," Dally muttered under his breath, "Damnit Darry, come on. You are the big guy of the gang. We need you in this fight."

The house was empty. It was dirty and worn down, but it was empty. Vince had found this old log cabin far from the neighborhood when he was younger, and Steve liked the solitude. He was taking chugs of water, trying to hold himself back from drinking. Being along was helping too.

A figure caught Steve's eye. A shadow casting on the grass from the moonlight. The figure was running towards the house. It was Vince. He ran into the house mostly out of breath. Every time Vince came to this house, he parked his car far away; he really liked keeping this house a secret.

"What's up?" Steve asked.

"A couple of your old friends are in the hospital man," Vince said.

Steve choked on his water and coughed violently, "W…What?"

"Yeah. I don't know what happened but everyone was there and two of them were injured."

"Did any of the guys jump them?" Steve asked.

Vince shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked.

"Positive. I asked everyone and no one has seen them tonight." Steve thought for a minute. He knew the gang was driving around that night. He was seeing them all around.

"Maybe a car accident," Steve suggested, "They have been driving everywhere, probably looking for Soda."

"No one knows where that kid is huh?" Vince asked.

Steve shook his head, "Curly told me he was at Tim's house, but by the time I got there he was gone. He must have left before Tim got there too."

"We have the advantage of finding him though," Vince said, "With them all at the hospital."

Steve nodded, "Who were the ones injured anyway?"

"The real big one and the other gay one," Vince said, "And then the real tough guy said we are suppose to fight them tomorrow night."

Steve sighed. They were really going to try and fight when Darry is injured in the hospital? "That's so stupid of them! If Darry is injured they don't have the upper hand in this, they just have as much chance as we do. No one has anyone on thin ice now, it's just…"

Vince looked at Steve as he stopped speaking, "What?"

Steve turned and looked out one of the broken windows, "Or maybe we have them on thin ice."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's get back to the cars. I have a plan."

Two-Bit ran a hand through his hair, "You guys, that really is smart and that really is our best chance to get Steve, but I don't know how we could manage that by tomorrow night."

"Yeah, we can't," Johnny said, "If this accident didn't happen then it would be something we could do."

Ponyboy rubbed his tired eyes while sitting in the chair. Two-Bit was glad to see Pony tired. After everything tonight, the kid needed to get some decent rest. At home he would be knocked out for sure. "Do you guys think Steve got to Soda?" Pony asked with exhaustion and fear in his voice.

Two-Bit looked down at the floor, "I don't know kid. I really don't know. I'm not going to lie to you, there is a chance Steve got to him. But Soda's just as strong as Steve is, he would have a chance at fighting back."

"Soda is done for," Pony commented, "We all saw what he was coming down to. He won't fight back. He is completely helpless. Steve could tell Soda to get in his car and he will do it."

Johnny swallowed, "You guys…"

"What?" Two-Bit asked.

"Steve…he…he came to the house while you were all out. He asked me where Soda was…"

"Were the guys with him?" Two-Bit asked. Johnny shook his head. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I…I really wasn't thinking. Everything was happening so fast and we already knew Steve was out after Soda so I didn't think it would help anything."

"Did Steve hurt you?" Two-Bit asked.

Johnny shook his head, "I…I just remembered something though…"

Two-Bit and Pony waited for Johnny to finish.

"Steve…he has a gun."

Suddenly Tim Sheppard ran into the hospital. His breath was short and it looked like he could be sweating slightly. He saw Dallas sitting near the corner of the waiting room. "Dally!" Tim called. Dally sighed getting up from his seat. He felt tired. Too much was happening that night and he couldn't do much more before crashing.

"What?" Dally asked, "What's going on?"

Tim grabbed Dally's arm and pulled him slightly away from the hallway, "Where is Johnny and Pony?"

"In Two-Bit's room," Dally responded, "Why?"

Tim looked down the hallway once more to make sure the two boys weren't walking down towards the waiting room.

"Tim," Dally nudged, "What is going on?"

"I drove home to get Soda," Tim said, "But he's not there."

Dally's eyed widened, "What do you mean he's not there? What happened?"

Tim shrugged, "I have no idea. I searched my entire house. I drove around the neighborhood to see if he was walking around, but...Soda is gone!"


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: To all my amazing readers...I recently had surgery on my elbow, leaving my arm currently in a cast and soon a brace, and that is why my updating suddenly stopped at the worst time. Typing with one hand is a lot more difficult than I thought, but here we go, I'm going to try and update regularly again. Thanks for the patience!

The boys were back at the Curtis household. There wasn't much more they could do at the hospital, but they were going to get Two-Bit out tomorrow for the fight. Dally and Tim were sitting in the kitchen each drinking a beer as Johnny entered the kitchen. "I got Pony to sleep. He was almost getting sick again."

"Maybe telling him Soda was gone should have waited until the morning," Dally said, "Now the question is where he is or if Steve got him."

"Steve didn't know Soda was there. No way he would decide to suddenly check my house," Tim commented, "Soda had to have just left."

Dally shook his head, "We can't look anymore tonight. We are all too exhausted. Tim and I will sleep in the living room in case Soda comes home."

The night was long for everyone. Dally kept the front door mostly open to listen for Soda, but that kept him on caution for Steve to sneak in. Tim slept and awoke throughout the night. He was close to leaving and going after Soda as time passed. Upstairs Johnny was surprised Pony actually slept the whole night. He figured Pony wore himself out really well to pass out for the night.

In the morning, the boys didn't hesitate much time to get moving. "So what's the plan? My car is the only one we have," Tim said.

Dally sighed, "Let's drop you off somewhere so you can gather up your gang. The boys and I will drive around to look for Steve and Soda. Then we can go get Two-Bit."

Those few hours felt like a lifetime. Dally kept his eyes sharp. Every now and then he would stop at a hang out and ask any guys he knew if they had seen Soda or Steve. No luck was there. It had seemed both boys had disappeared off the face of the planet. Johnny was in the passenger seat looking. Neither boys could spot any little clue. Steve's car was nowhere in sight either. The boys passed the accident site and Two-Bit's car had been removed.

Suddenly remembering there was a third party in the back, Dally peered in his rearview mirror at Pony. He had made no sounds since they left. Looking closely, Dally saw no tears or any signs of a panic attack. If anything, Pony looked too dazed and tired to be worried. Dally pulled into the Tasty Freeze as it got closer to picking up Tim. "Let's eat."

Inside, the two younger greasers slowly ate. Dallas knew they would have no appetite, but he wanted to talk to them. "Okay, you guys are staying back at the house. You know that right?"

Johnny and Pony both nodded.

"Good. Soda may show up tonight."

"He's not coming back," Pony said.

Johnny patted Pony's shoulder, "You don't know..."

"Yes I do," Pony said looking right into Johnny's eyes, "If Steve hadn't got him he would be home by now and you can't say otherwise."

Dally didn't want to try to convince the poor kid, so he stayed quiet about it. "Let's go." Dally and Tim brought the boys back to the house in the afternoon and were going to get Two-Bit out of the hospital, and hopefully get good news on Darry.

"I know this isn't a normal thing for y'all," Tim began, "But lock the front and back doors until we are back."

Johnny locked the doors and sat in the living room with Ponyboy. "You are really thinking today," Johnny commented, "I can tell."

Pony opened his mouth and thought about what to say, "It's just...something's not right. None of this makes sense. I know Soda and I know Steve and nothing is adding up."

"Steve isn't the same though Ponyboy. He's against us. Nothing makes sense now because of all the changes."

"No, something is still not right. If Soda did leave Tim's, or even if he found out about Darry and Two-Bit, he would have come back here. He didn't, so we go to the idea Steve found him, so why hasn't Steve either a, kill him, or b, used him as a threat against us," Pony explained, "It's hard to really explain, but neither of their moves are making sense."

"Maybe Steve is going to use Soda as that threat at the rumble tonight," Johnny suggested.

"Yeah if he thought Darry was going to be there. He knows Darry isn't going to be there, he knows Two-Bit won't. Remember Two-Bit told me and you last night he saw Steve drive by the accident. Steve isn't stupid, he knows those two won't be there or he knows they will be rather useless in the fight. I don't think he's going to use Soda at the fight tonight," Pony said getting up and going to look out the window.

"Maybe you're looking too much into this," Johnny said, "You're tired and out of it today."

Pony shrugged, "I am tired. I am out of it. I'm not going to throw out the odd ends of all of this though."

Steve sat on the armchair of the basement. He was alone. He had a grip as he sharpened his knife. A few deep breaths relaxed him as he looked down at the spooked greaser laying on the couch.

He got up, went and sat on the couch. "Are you ready to go home now?"

Soda looked up, terrified of Steve's intentions for the night.


	27. Chapter 27

After getting Two-Bit out of his room, the three boys walked into Darry's room. According to Two-Bit, he was slowly coming around. He had more color coming to his face and his eyes were rather droopy. He looked like he could recall all the scares and worries he was going through the previous night, but he also looked too wiped out to show any true reaction.

"Hey buddy," Two-Bit greeted. Dally and Tim tried getting Darry's attention as well.

Darry slowly swallowed and tried speaking, but the boys could see his energy wear down instantly.

"Don't talk Darry, just listen," Dally began. He could feel himself becoming worked up as he started reacting to everything quickly without thinking. "Pony and Johnny are at the house. They have the house locked up in case Steve tries to pull anything. There is a rumble tonight, we got me, Two-Bit, Tim and his gang. We're going to get Soda back home tonight. You just keep resting." Darry didn't respond, but they could see the fear in his eyes. "Come on, let's go." Each of them could see Darry would try to leave with them. Dallas got them out fast before Darry could try.

Tension was lifted off everyone at the news of Darry being awake. Dally called Johnny from a payphone to let them know. It was one more step to everything getting back to normal, to things being right.

"My boys will meet us there in a few hours," Tim said.

"So do we just look for Soda until then?" Two-Bit asked rubbing his head.

Dally shook his head, "I really don't think there is much more we can do about him. He is out there, we know that much. We don't know where or with who, but he ain't here."

"It is weird though you guys haven't seen Steve either. Does he want it to be this obvious that he's up to something?" Two-Bit commented.

"Of course he does, even if he doesn't have Soda he will play it like he does. He is going to get us worked up that way and that's how he wants to beat us tonight," Dally said.

"We just need to run that bastard out of town tonight," Tim said, "At the rumble just get rid of him."

"I don't think it will be that simple with Steve," Two-Bit replied, "He's not a Soc we are trying to get off our turf."

"Don't you guys see the bigger issue here though?" Dallas asked, "It's been on my mind since last night. Pony is the big issue. What if Soda doesn't come back? Or ends up like Darry? And what if Darry doesn't come out alright? Where will Pony end up?"

Two-Bit's face sunk in his hands, "That kid's mind has to be so looped by now." Neither of them would admit it, but they were worried and scared. Two-Bit was beginning to feel more lonely and feeling more heart ache without Soda.

The sun was going beyond the horizon as gangs showed up. As he peered around, Tim could count a pretty much even number. No one on the other side seemed too big or too tough for them to take on. No one was sure about the weapon rule, so everyone made sure they had something on them.

As everyone got ready to start the rumble, Two-Bit took one last glance in the crowd, "Dally?"

"What?" he asked not taking his eyes off the opposing group.

"Where's Steve?" Instantly Dally began searching the crowd. "He's not here," Two-Bit said, "Steve didn't come to fight."


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Okay any of my readers who likes writing Outsiders fanfics should private message me if you are interested in doing a project fanfic with me. I'll explain details then and you can tell me if you are interested!

Ponyboy pushed the armchair in front of the living room window as the sun began setting and watched outside. He didn't know what, if anything, would happen while he kept his eyes peeled. Hopefully Soda would show up. Or maybe Steve would after the rumble. Pony gripped the armchair at the thought of Steve showing up. He gripped the chair and felt slight excitement out of the idea. He wasn't scared of him. He was too angry at Steve to be scared. If he saw Steve, he would charge at him. Gun or no gun, knife or no knife, alone or with others, Pony would beat the shit out of him. He didn't care if he killed Steve or if Steve hurt him or whatever the outcome would be, he had a lot of anger being held in against Steve Randle and he was ready to unleash it. Pony began hoping Steve didn't get too beat up from the rumble, he wanted a chance to get his revenge on him.

"I wonder," Ponyboy started thinking out loud, "Where Steve has Soda at during the rumble?"

"I don't know Pony, but we aren't going to look for him. Dallas and Two-Bit want us to stay here," Johnny replied from the couch, "And I think that's the best idea."

"But this could be our chance to get him, to bring him home while Steve isn't with him. Everyone's at the rumble, maybe Soda can't escape from wherever he is. We could go get him," Pony said getting up from the armchair.

"Pony, we wouldn't even know where to look," Johnny pointed out, "And we don't know how long this rumble will last. What if we found Soda and Steve showed up? Or one of his guys? Then we would be beat up, or worst they would hold us hostage too." Johnny paused for a moment. "We don't even know if Steve has him Ponyboy. We haven't figured that out yet."

"But Johnny, this is our one chance..."

Before Pony could finish his statement, there was a jiggle at the front door. Both boys froze and just stared at it. Whoever was out there knew about the Curtis's open door rule as they kept trying to open it. When it wouldn't open, there was a knock. At once the boys went over to the window and slowly peeked out towards the porch.

"It's Steve," Johnny whispered and they both jumped back from the window before he saw them.

Peering up at the ceiling, Darry blinked a few times. The bluriness had subsided. He could finally see clearly. Everything hurt though. Darry could only be mad at himself. He kept asking himself how could he be so stupid to lose his control and cause the car crash. He had put Two-Bit in danger, he had put his brothers in even more danger. Had they even found Soda yet? Darry didn't know where his little brother was. He didn't know if his other little brother was even holding up anymore. Slowly, Darry helped himself sit up. He knew there was no way he was leaving, at least tonight he wasn't. He could start rebuilding some strength though so he could get out sooner rather than later.

The rumble was going on longer than Two-Bit had imagined it would. Or maybe time had slowed down since he was full of worry. Why hadn't Steve showed up to the rumble? What was he planning now? Two-Bit couldn't stay here and think about that, he had to go check on the boys at home. Steve could be there holding them at gun point. With all the strength he could bear, Two-Bit beat down the guy he was fighting and inched his way away before anyone else could try him. He hurried away back to the Curtis house by foot. There was no way Steve was going to get the last of the greasers this easily.

As Dally watched Two-Bit leave, he didn't call at him or say anything. Two-Bit was hurting still, and Dally knew the boy's lives were at risk with Steve nowhere to be found. Another thought that was running through Dally's mind was Darry. Maybe Steve was going to the hospital to contront Darry now that he was helpless. Dally felt his anger grow as he continued to wonder where Steve was and what he was going to do.

Time was dragging on everyone. Two-Bit raced home hoping to find the boy's safe. Dally wanted to go check on Darry incase Steve was there right now, let alone find Steve and beat him down for good. Johnny and Pony didn't know whether to open the door or let Steve fight his way in. Right then and there, time was everyone's enemy.


	29. Chapter 29

Time. Taken carefully and it would be success for everyone. Taken advantage of and it would be failure for everyone. Using and debating their time wisely on handling the situations would end the night in success, but not fast enough would end the night in failure. Everyone was working fast with the time they had left.

Dally fought off his last man and did as Two-Bit had, snuck away. He hated leaving a good fight, but this situation was a lot more serious than any other rumble. The rumble was almost done anyhow, Steve's gang was getting beat down easily. The sooner he could get to the hospital, the better. Two-Bit pushed himself as hard as he could to get back to the Curtis house, but began fearing he wouldn't make it in time. Pain went through his body as he kept pushing himself. He kept an eye out for Steve's car just incase.

The boys waited. There was no sound from the other side of the door, but they didn't hear Steve's footsteps down the porch or the car drive down the road. As Pony took one step towards the door to check, another knock was heard, a loud one. Both boys backed up into the kitchen before Steve decided to look in the window. "Do you think he still has the gun?" Johnny whispered with a shaky voice.

"Just stay quiet," Pony hushed.

A louder knock came through the door. Both boys jumped at each knock waiting for the door to snap. Or for the gun to fire. "Open up! I know someone's there!" Steve barked. The boys looked at each other and silently agreed to not give in. Maybe he would leave. Maybe he would wait until Two-Bit or Dally showed up. All Pony knew was that they had to have a plan ready for anything Steve did.

Ten minutes passed with more knocking, more yelling, and more threats. The boys continued to sit against the kitchen wall. Even after some time passed they weren't any calmer. Steve's rage grew and who knows what he would do if he got through the door. Out of anyone in the gang, Steve's rage was the most unpredictable.

Dally arrived at the hospital. He was out of breath and had no idea what time it was, or how much time it took him to get there. With what it felt like, his mind began wandering on what Steve could do in the amount of time it took him to get here. He hurried down the hall and got to Darry's room.

Barging inside, Darry slightly jumped. "Dally," Darry said taking deep breaths to relax himself.

"Darry are you okay?" Dally asked still catching his breath. He sat in the chair slightly happy to see him awake and sitting up.

Darry slowly nodded, "Why? What happened?" Dally felt more relief as Darry was beginning to be more verbal. Steve hadn't been here.

"Steve didn't come here?" Dally asked.

Darry shook his head and asked again, "What happened?"

"He didn't show up," Dally responded.

"Didn't show up?" Darry asked the fear rising in his voice.

"To the rumble," Dally finished, "His gang was there but not him. We have no idea where he is. Two-Bit went to check your place, and I came to check here. We don't know what's going on or what he's planning"

Darry swallowed knowing why this was a frightening situation, "And Pony and Johnny are at the house?"

Dally nodded, "Don't worry, Two-Bit left as early as he could."

"How would Two-Bit protect the boys Dal? He's injured," Darry said angrily, "The house is a lot farther from the rumble spot than here. He's probably not even there yet!"

"He's in a lot better shape than you. Don't worry, they will be fine. I'll go use the phone out in the lobby and call, okay?" Dally asked.

Darry stayed silent. Dally looked a the monitors.

"Darry, just relax. I wouldn't be there yet either if I ran there. I'm sure they're fine, just calm down while I go call," Dally said leaving the room.

Pony and Johnny were beginning to discuss letting Steve in. "He's not leaving," Pony commented, "He's still trying."

"He'll kill us if we let him in. We should wait until the guys get back," Johnny suggested, "He can't break through the door."

Pony wanted to believe that, but remembered a couple years ago. His dad had locked him in his room for two days and wasn't going to let him out ever again. None of the greasers had known where Steve was. When Soda, Pony and Two-Bit went to the Randle household to check for anything, they heard a lot of kicking and wood cracking. Steve kicked his bedroom door down to get out.

"He's capable of breaking a door down," Pony said, "I've seen him do it to his bedroom door."

"The bedroom door and the front door are made of different material aren't they?" Johnny asked.

Pony shrugged shaking, "I guess, but if he really wanted to, I'm sure he could."

Suddenly the phone rang. Pony got up, but stopped himself from walking in front of the living room window to go answer.

"It might be Dal or Two-Bit," Johnny urged, "You can tell them we need help now!"

"Steve will see me through the window if I go over there," Pony said, "If I don't answer, they will know something's wrong and hurry here, right?"

Johnny nodded, "Yeah...you're probably right."

Before the phone stopped ringing, the door was being kicked at. The boys got to the back of the kitchen as they heard the door snap and crack with each kick. The memory of hearing Steve kick at his door flew into Pony's mind. He remembered how much effort Steve put into that, even after two days without food or water or anything. The boys clutched onto each other tightly.

"What are we going to do?" Pony whimpered.

"Go in the bathroom. We can lock the door and go out the window," Johnny quickly suggested. The boys walked out of the kitchen carefully as the door made a huge crack. They ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

"This won't work," Pony began to cry, "The window's too small."

"We have to try Pony, now..." Before Johnny could finish, they heard the door fly open. Silence.

"Damnit," Dally cursed hanging up the phone. He ran a hand through his hair as he headed back to Darry's room.

"Well?" Darry asked.

"No answer," Dally answered.

Dally heard Darry swallow hard, "Something's wrong."

"Two-Bit will take care of it," Dally said.

"How do you know Two-Bit isn't more hurt? How do you know Steve didn't shoot him!" Darry panicked.

Dally didn't answer at first, but then headed back for the door, "I'll find a ride back. I'll get there and check up on the house Darry and then I'll come back for you." He took one last look at Darry. He just stared up at the ceiling with teary eyes. Dally felt bad, and probably shouldn't have told him everything that was happening. Time couldn't be wasted as he left the room.

Before he made it down the hallway, Tim showed up.

"Tim, what happened?" Dally asked.

Tim sighed, "We kicked their asses. Easy. How's Darry? Where's Two-Bit?"

"Two-Bit went to the house. Steve could be there, he wasn't here and I called the boys but no answer," Dally said, "Did you drive here?"

"My buddy's car. Let's go. Maybe we'll find Two-Bit on the way," Tim said hurrying out of the hospital.

Pony and Johnny waited, and suddenly the door handle was jerked. The boys held onto each other again and waited. There wasn't much they could do now.

"Pony," Steve began sounding calm, "I am not here to hurt you, I swear. I need you to come out here."

The boys looked at each other. Johnny shook his head and whispered, "Don't do it."

Pony whispered, "He'll just break in here and you know it." Johnny backed up and sat on the bathroom floor clutching his legs to his chest. Pony slowly opened the door.

"Get out here," Steve ordered. Pony slowly walked out of the bathroom preparing himself for a hit. That didn't happen though. Steve walked back to the front door and yelled outside, "Get in here!" Pony couldn't see much out the door. It was too dark.

A car door was heard opening, but there was a long pause before it shut. There was a shuffle on the driveway as it approached the porch. Pony's heart raced as the figure came up the porch to the door. As much as Pony was scared and hurt from everything, he couldn't help but smile big as Soda walked into the house.


	30. Chapter 30

Two-Bit walked towards the Curtis household. He didn't hear any commotions or yelling, so that was a good sign. As he turned the last corner, he saw Steve's car driving away. Adrenaline suddenly bursted in Two-Bit and he ran down the street and up the porch. Inside the Curtis house he saw Pony and Soda in each other's arms on the couch crying. Johnny sat next to them shaking and near tears.

"Soda," Two-Bit said quietly. He walked over and sat on the couch and put his arms around the two Curtis brothers. After a moment of taking everything in, the boys pulled apart. "Why was Steve here?" Two-Bit finally asked.

"He came here and dropped Soda off," Pony answered.

"Really?" Two-Bit asked looking at Soda.

Soda nodded, "Steve decided to bring me back." He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked around, "Is everyone still at the rumble?"

Two-Bit nodded, "Tim and Dally are. They may be on their way back though."

"And Darry?" Soda asked.

Two-Bit suddenly realized Soda didn't know about the car accident. It was crazy to him how much had happened since Soda ran off. "Um, Darry was in a car accident Soda. He was hurt pretty bad, but he's been doing good. He's in the hospital."

Soda's mouth slightly dropped, "What happened?"

"Me and Darry were looking for you," Two-Bit explained, "And, well, he kind of freaked out and crashed the car. Things have been pretty rough since you ran off buddy, we've all been worried sick."

"Hell yes we have been." The boys turned and saw Dally and Tim in the doorway. "Where have you been Sodapop?"

"Steve brought me back," Soda simply said.

"Did he hurt you?" Two-Bit asked.

Soda shook his head, "He seemed...I don't know, confused I guess. Maybe hurt. I don't really know."

Two-Bit rubbed Soda's back, "You are exhausted Soda. You should really just go to bed right now."

"I want to see Darry..."

"We can tomorrow," Pony said, "I think we should all go to bed."

The boys made a deal to visit Darry in the morning. Tim and Dally left to spend the night at the Sheppard house. The boys were able to get the house door closed enough. Pony went up to bed, Johnny was already asleep in the armchair, Two-Bit and Soda sat on the couch watching TV. Soda lay on his side on Two-Bit's lap.

"You really should go to bed," Two-Bit said rubbing Soda's back.

"I just can't believe I'm back home," Soda said quietly.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you again," Two-Bit said, "So is everyone else."

Soda nodded in agreement.

"Did Steve say anything to you? Anything that I should know about?" Two-Bit asked curiously. He hated prying with how tired Soda was and after how much he had been through.

Soda shook his head, "Not really. I'm pretty sure all he did was debate on what to do with me."

"He didn't show up at the rumble," Two-Bit said, "My heart dropped. I had no idea what he was doing or what he could have done to you. Darry was worried in the hospital. You could tell he wouldn't be able to rest or heal well knowing anything could be happening to you. Pony practically lost it. He was so scared for you and Darry. Everything was tumbling down for that kid."

Two-Bit watched Soda rub his eyes like he had been ever since he got back, "So what happens now?"

Two-Bit shrugged, "Darry has to get better. He has to come home."

"What about Steve?" Soda asked.

Two-Bit sighed, "I understand he did a...I guess you can say a good thing tonight, but to tell you the truth Soda, I don't forgive him. I don't think Pony forgives all he has done. When Darry finds out he won't be okay with Steve. I don't think any of us have forgiven him or are okay with him. He put us through a lot, and yes he brought you home, but that doesn't make up for it all you know?"

Soda nodded, "So, nothing happens now?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll see if Steve comes back. We will just have to see what happens."

"Okay," Soda said tiredly.

"I wish I could promise that everything was okay now," Two-Bit yawned, "I wish I could tell you nothing bad is going to happen again, but I don't trust Steve. I'll be honest with you, part of me is saying this is a trick, and he's hoping this act he did will make us put our guard down and fall for his trick."

"And us?" Soda asked. He turned and looked up at Two-Bit. Two-Bit looked down at the greaser. He looked exhausted, mentally beaten. Two-Bit really wanted him to just sleep.

"What about us? What do you want to be of us right now?" Two-Bit asked rubbing Soda's hair.

Soda thought for a moment, "Whatever makes us happy."

Two-Bit smiled, "Go on up to bed Soda."

"Can I sleep here with you?" Soda asked.

Two-Bit thought for a moment, "That sounds nice, it really does, but I think your little brother needs you right now. He needs you to sleep next to him tonight."

Soda nodded, "You're right." Two-Bit watched as Soda made his way up the stairs. Two-Bit felt relaxed. Even the atmosphere of the house felt at peace. Everything was just right. Two-Bit hoped it would stay that way. He really didn't want this to be something Steve planned into destruction. Out of instinct, Two-Bit got up from the couch and went towards the window. He watched outside for awhile, but there was no movement anywhere. Two-Bit walked back to the couch and tried his best to sleep, but deep down his stomach was full of worried butterflies.


	31. Chapter 31

"Just think guys, Darry will be out in no time," Two-Bit said as he, Pony, Soda and Johnny exited the hospital. Darry was looking better and seemed to be healing really good. His face lit up when Soda walked into the room with everyone. He nearly jumped out of bed to hug his little brother. When he heard Steve was the one who brought him home, he wasn't sure what to think. Happy didn't seem to show how he felt, neither did satisfaction, more of confusion. Darry didn't say anything about it though, he was just happy Soda was home and safe. Pony and Johnny pulled out a cigarette to smoke while Soda walked to the edge of the sidewalk and sat down. Two-Bit walked over and sat with him.

"I can't believe I caused that," Soda said.

"Now Soda don't think like that. It is not your fault understand?" Two-Bit said, "And I'm serious about that. No one blames you. We all just..."

"Blame Steve," Soda snarled, "I know."

"And we have every right to," Two-Bit said as Soda stood up.

"No you don't," Soda said, "He brought me home."

Two-Bit stood up and grabbed Soda's arm, "Yeah so what? That means we can just forgive everything he has put us through?"

"You guys didn't bring me home, now did you?" Soda yelled. Two-Bit opened his mouth, but couldn't say anything. He was shocked to hear Soda say that. How could he think the gang didn't do everything possible to get him home?

"How can you even hear yourself say that! We look for you while hoping Darry gets better and keeping Pony sane and..." Two-Bit went on before Soda interrupted.

"Did you?" Soda repeated angrily.

Two-Bit sarcastically chuckled, "I see what this is. What do you think we were all doing Soda? Sitting around drinking our worries away hoping everything would just suddenly get better? No, we busted our asses trying to find you and save you!"

"Steve changed!" Soda yelled.

"No he hasn't Soda and how can't you see that? Look what he filled your head with! You thinking he is suddenly the good guy who is helping you through everything."

"Yeah, and I thought you, out of anyone else, would support me."

"I am supporting you Soda! Everyone is! But none of us are going to support Steve or forgive him, because he hasn't changed!" Two-Bit yelled. He looked over and saw Pony and Johnny just staring, unsure of what to do. Soda just shook his head in disappointment.

"He's our friend."

"Friends don't do this to one another right?"

"He made a mistake, everyone does," Soda said through gritted teeth.

Two-Bit threw his hands up in frustration, "Yes I know, but he made more than one, all of them targeted towards you! They weren't accident mistakes Soda, they were personally for you! How can you forgive him?"

"How can't you!" Soda barked back, "He did this for me! He wants to be friends again just like I do! I can't just give up that chance to have my best friend back!"

"A best friend who couldn't accept you like this!" Two-Bit pointed out in frustration, "I'm sorry, but I can't just forgive him, neither can anyone else. If you really can, then fine, looks like I can't stop you."

Soda huffed and paced the sidewalk. He could punch Two-Bit right now. He really wanted to, but kept as calm as he could. "I'm going to prove you wrong," he mumbled.

"What?" Two-Bit asked.

Soda turned to him, "I'll prove you wrong. He's changed and wants to be part of the gang again no matter what." He began walking into the street away from the hospital.

"Where are you going?" Two-Bit asked.

"To find Steve," Soda called back. Two-Bit took one look at Ponyboy and charged for Soda. Pony looked terrified and couldn't let his older brother leave again. Two-Bit couldn't let Pony get put through that again. He grabbed Soda by the arm when he reached him. "Let me go!"

"Soda, think about what you're doing!" Two-Bit said, "Look back." Soda turned and saw his little brother and Johnny standing and watching. They looked like they wanted to charge over too. "Pony has been put through enough. He is scared and hurt and he finally gets you home, and you're just going to leave?"

Soda looked down at his feet. His shoes were really worn out from all the running he had done lately. He could slightly see his legs shake. "I just..."

"Soda stop, is it really worth proving something about Steve to do that to Pony again? Is it? I know you miss Steve but look at Ponyboy," Two-Bit urged shaking Soda. Soda looked up again. "Give it a few days, please. I'll beg you to give it some time until things calm down and maybe Steve will show up and we can all talk, okay?"

Soda nodded.

"Thank you," Two-Bit sighed, "We'll go home in a second. I'll be right back." Two-Bit walked back inside the hospital and went to Darry's room. He couldn't really talk to him about anything since Soda was in the room. "Hey, you okay with me coming in for a second?"

"Sure," Darry said, "You must be thinking what I'm thinking."

"I still don't trust Steve," Two-Bit said, "I really think he's up to something. The second they told me he brought Soda home, I had a bad feeling."

"I'm having a bad feeling too," Darry agreed.

Two-Bit nodded, "So what do you want me to do?"

"Just do what you can to protect the house. Maybe stay at your house if that's possible. Don't let Soda leave though, or Ponyboy. Keep them with you at all times please," Darry begged.

"I will buddy, don't worry," Two-Bit promised. He headed for the door, "Just get some rest. We'll come see you tomorrow alright?"


	32. Chapter 32

It had been a week since Soda was back home. Steve sat on the floor of Vince's cabin. He smiled inside. Although his gang was mad that he hadn't showed up to the rumble unannounced, his plan was working nicely. Everything was working out. They didn't understand why he had let Soda go home either. This plan was thought of on the go and Steve liked how it was ending up. He kept himself hidden from the town for the time being. He knew the gang still wouldn't trust him.

The door flew open and Vince walked in.

"I figured you would be here," he said standing over Steve.

Steve nodded without looking up, "It's been a week."

"Yeah, it has," Vince nodded. He sat on the floor with Steve and watched him run a dirty hand towel across his gun. He had been keeping watch on the gang as Steve had asked for awhile ago. Vince was having trouble finding Steve lately, but had kept watching anyway.

"What's everyone been up to?" Steve asked.

"I'm the only one watching now," Vince said, "No one's in this anymore, everyone thinks you are just a one man team."

"And maybe I am, now answer me," Steve demanded, "What's everyone doing?"

"Well," Vince sighed, "The big one is out of the hospital. Still ugly condition, but better."

"Darry's out huh?" Steve asked looking up at Vince. Vince nodded. "Hmm, he is a quick healer. Makes this even better."

"Makes what better? The plan you won't tell anyone else?" Vince asked angrily.

"Keep going," Steve said monotoned.

Vince let out an angry huff, "Everyone's happy he's back home. He's doing some walking around and such. Everyone's happier in general."

"You hear anything?" Steve asked.

"Well your old buddy and the new gay one were out at the Tasty Freeze. I was in there, neither of them must have recognized me while I listening," Vince reported.

"What were they saying?" Steve asked standing up and peering out the window. Vince stood as well.

"Well, your old buddy misses you. Apparently he's been trying to convince everyone that you have changed and that you can be a gang member again. He misses you, wants to see you. The gay one wouldn't budge though, he said he wasn't allowed to see you or be near you. Not yet anyway," Vince explained.

"Really? Soda wants me back huh?" Steve asked.

Vince nodded, "Well you bringing him back really played with his emotions and thoughts. Who knows what he'll believe from you."

Steve turned and smiled at Vince, "Exactly."

The next day Vince and Steve followed Soda around all day. They were driving around waiting for the perfect moment when Soda would be alone. Finally Vince was starting to see what Steve was doing. Even though the rest of the guys had bailed, Vince was in. The day dragged though. Everyone was so protective of Soda, there was always someone around him no matter what. When the sun had set, a few guys were with Soda and they had gone to drive in. They all kind of parted to get what they wanted from concessions, and Vince took that opportunity. He hurried out of the car and Steve ducked.

Vince ran over and tugged Soda's arm and pulled him quite a distance away from everyone else. Soda strugged, but stopped when he turned, "Vince..."

"Soda," Vince nodded, "Steve knows you miss him."

Soda looked up at Vince with begging eyes, "Really?"

"Yes, he knows you want to see him and forgive him," Vince went on.

"I really do," Soda said turning around. He turned back to Vince, "No one will let me though."

"He knows," Vince nodded, "He wants you to meet him somewhere tomorrow night to talk. Alone."

"He does? Where?" Soda begged.

"Vacant lot," Vince said, "Get there at ten, and he'll be there ready to talk."

Soda nodded, "Thank you so much Vince. Tell Steve I'll be there." Soda turned around again. "I better get back before they see me talking to you."

"Alright, I'll let Steve know," Vince said. Soda hurried off. Vince turned and saw Steve peering from the car.

He gave him a thumbs up and Steve smiled.


	33. Chapter 33

The next night Soda's stomach was in knots. He was excited, yet nervous. He had strong feelings, but expected the worse. Different thoughts ran through his mind. And he could care less what his brothers or friends would think. Two-Bit would be outraged if he found out, probably more than Darry. If this was a chance to get his best friend back though, it would be worth it. The hard part would be leaving. Darry was resting on couch, Pony was in the armchair and Two-Bit on the floor. The best luck would be if Darry had fallen asleep again.

Soda made his way downstairs in a rush. If he could just get out and be gone, there wouldn't be time to ask questions. He grabbed the truck keys off the coffee table and opened the door.

"Hey, where are you..." Two-Bit began.

"Out!" Soda yelled back, "Be back soon!"

Two-Bit looked at Pony with a confused look.

"Are you going to go after him?" Pony asked.

"Just wait," Two-Bit said. The boys listened and heard the truck start. In a matter of seconds the truck was heard farther and farther away. "Now I'll go," Two-Bit said. He went upstairs into Darry's room. He opened the nightstand drawer next to his bed and pulled out a handgun. Back downstairs, he put the gun in his jacket, "Just in case."

Pony's eyes widened as he watched Two-Bit fish his keys out of his pocket. "I sure hope my car runs alright."

"What does just in case mean?" Pony asked.

"For some odd reason, I have a feeling this has to do with Steve," Two-Bit said, "Don't worry, I'll bring him back." Pony's heart leaped as the door shut. He turned and saw his older brother still asleep. How would he explain this one to him?

Two-Bit's car was still in rough shape after the accident. It was running though. He kept his distance as he semi-guessed where Soda was. "I swear if you go see Steve," Two-Bit mumbled to himself.

The vacant lot was empty. Soda had parked in the street and was waiting. There were no other cars around, although Soda did speed to get here. He couldn't help but feel his heart race. He almost felt like he could throw up. His hands were shaking, his legs were shaking, Soda almost believed his head was shaking. This was a rough patch for him in his life, and it was starting to come together. The greasers could be a gang again if Soda patched things up with Steve. They could be best friends again. Even if no one else forgave him, it would be a start. Soda leaned back in his seat and began thinking about the whole situation. It really wasn't that long ago Steve was hooking Soda up with every girl in the city, and Soda just couldn't feel a vibe with anyone. Then Steve, his comforting ways attracting Soda more then anyone. It wasn't a cry for comfort, it was a cry for love and Steve was giving it away. Soda rubbed his eyes before any tears could escape. So many thoughts were running through his head. Soon enough this would all be over.

A pair off lights flashed his eyes. Soda sat up and saw Steve's car parked at the other end of the vacant lot. Soda hurried out of the truck, knowing that would usually be a mistake to do towards anyone, but he didn't care. The driver's door opened and shut, Steve walked out onto the lot. Soda began walking towards him, a lot faster than Steve was going. He couldn't help it now, Soda's eyes released tears and began racing down his cheeks.

Something seemed off though. In fact, something seemed wrong. Steve was walking calmly. His fists were piercing. And his face. Soda saw the expression on Steve's face. It looked like anger, but it also looked like happiness. Soda couldn't honestly tell which it was. It made him slow down though. Steve stopped at one point and Soda stopped. He was becoming more confused.

"Steve?" Soda said unsure of what else to do.

"I'm surprised you came out here," Steve answered.

"He...said you wanted to talk," Soda said holding in any cries.

"Oh yeah," Steve said, "Talk is rather an understatement."

"What?" Soda asked.

"I cannot stand you being alive anymore Soda," Steve said.

Soda gulped, "What...what do you mean?"

"Are you stupid?" Steve barked, "I don't want you here anymore! You have ruined everything between us, you know that? You were the one friend I could count on, the one I trusted. And then you do this you selfish bastard!"

"Steve, we can still be friends," Soda said slowly backing away as Steve took steps towards him.

"No we can't. How can we be friends if I don't even want to know you're alive?" Steve asked.

"Steve..." Soda whispered. Suddenly Steve reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out his gun.


	34. Chapter 34

Out of instinct, Soda put his hands up. The tears came faster and more violenty. Soda's stomach jerked as he silenty cried. His heart jumped to his throat and tried forcing it's way out. More importantly Soda felt stupid, for actually believing Steve. Two-Bit was right. He couldn't forgive Steve right away and this was why. Soda was his best friend for god's sake, he should have known more then anyone Steve would pull this if he was truly angry about something.

"Steve, please..." Soda cried.

"Shut the hell up!" Steve yelled keeping the gun dead on Soda.

"Steve don't..." Soda sobbed, "Do you want me to leave town because I will. I can."

"I don't fucking want you alive," Steve growled, "Not here or anywhere. Your kind makes me sick!" Soda couldn't help but cry hard. He couldn't speak anymore. There was no changing Steve's mind. Soda was going to die all because he had trusted Steve one last time. "Come here."

Soda's shoulders shook as he cried. His vision went blurry, but he was too scared to move his hands to wipe the tears away.

"I said come here," Steve growled, "Now!"

Soda slowly took a step. He looked at the group and watched his feet move forward. In his head he was telling himself to stop and turn. Just to run the other way, but his body wouldn't listen.

"Hurry up! I ain't taking a long shot. I want to watch the damage," Steve said waving the gun.

Soda reached Steve. He waited for the shot. He waited for a pity shot first. One that he would feel and not die just yet. One that would make him weak, unable to escape. It wouldn't be until the next shot that would take him out of the pain and misery. Steve lifted the gun in the air and slammed it down. It hit Soda on the back and he collapsed.

"Steve..." Soda mumbled through his cries.

"Shut up!" Steve yelled pointing the gun at Soda.

"Stop..." Soda whispered.

Steve shoved the barrel onto Soda's head. Soda whimpered as it was pushed deep into his head.

"It's time to end this," Steve said.

Suddenly a loud crack was heard. Something fell onto Soda and the barrel's pressure was released from his head. Soda opened his eyes. He wasn't shot. Looking up, Steve's body was laying on his. Soda let out a breath and cried. He didn't understand though.

"Soda!"

Soda looked up and saw Two-Bit running over. He slammed into the ground and shoved Steve off. He lifted Soda and pulled him in his arms.

"Soda, are you okay?" Soda bawled into Two-Bit's chest and nearly hyperventilated.

"Shh, it's okay," Two-Bit soothed. He watched Steve's body. No movement. He wasn't breathing either. Two-Bit put a hand on the back of Soda's head, "Don't look, just relax it's okay. You're okay."

The rest of the night was long. Two-Bit was arrested. Steve's body was taken away without Soda ever looking at it. Soda didn't have the authorities call Darry. He didn't need to ruin tonight for him. Dallas was called instead and he was soon at the police station. After the questioning, Soda walked out.

"What's going on? What happened?" Dally asked.

Soda looked up with a white face. They must not have told him details. "Steve was shot..."

"What?" Dally asked barely above a whisper.

"Two-Bit shot him."

Dally's jaw dropped as they walked outside, "Two-Bit shot Steve? Why? Two-Bit wouldn't...he couldn't do anything like that just for the hell of it."

Soda shook his head as they began driving home, "I met up with him."

Dally turned towards Soda and repeatedly opened and closed his mouth, "Soda! Are you fucking crazy!"

Soda buried his face in his knees, "I know, I know."

Dally just shook his head, "So now what's going to happen to Two-Bit?"

Soda shrugged, "I don't know yet. All I know is he is going to hate me and never want to see me again."


	35. Chapter 35

The next morning was rough. Darry and Soda talked, vaguely. Darry needed rest, so Dally let them talk short and then got Soda out of his bedroom.

"Dally," Darry stopped him from leaving.

"Darry," Dally said at the door, "Not now."

"Just please," Darry slightly begged, "You know I won't rest anyway."

Dally slowly shut the door and waited.

"So what now?"

"I don't know. Two-Bit will more than likely serve jail time."

"What about self defense?"

"Steve wasn't intending to harm Two-Bit. If it were Soda that shot Steve, then self defense would play a role. Come on Darry, you even know that's true," Dally explained. Darry just looked down at this lap. Dally sighed, "Soda will obviously have to go to court, but he didn't do anything wrong."

"But Two-Bit was the one person who supported Soda the most. I can barely support myself right now," Darry grunted.

Dally turned for the door again, "Until we hear something, just rest. I have nothing else to tell you, because I simply don't know." Dally left the room. He leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. Silently he stared at the carpet. He shut his eyes and shook his head. He didn't know whether things were falling apart again or slowly getting put back together. Maybe the court would take it easy on Two-Bit for just saving Soda. The public would have it on with Soda and Two-Bit though for being gay. That could make it even uglier. Dally wasn't going to play these thoughts on Darry though. Hell he wasn't planning on telling Darry much until later on even if they did hear anything. It was just better off that way.

After awhile, Dally got up and went downstairs. Soda, Pony, and Johnny were sitting in the living room looking as down as they have been for awhile now. Dally was determined to change that immediately.

"Guys, let's go to the park and throw the football or something. We all need fresh air and to just get out of here," Dally said. No one argued. They were all up and at the park in no time. It didn't take long for the boys to get into the game. Even though it felt off to not have the other boys, it was just nice to be running around and being boys. They were surprised when the sun was nearly set as they headed back to the house. It hadn't felt like they were there all day. They were all exhausted though, and it felt great.

Dally headed upstairs to check on Darry while the other three cleaned up. "How's Soda and Pony?" Darry asked.

"They will definitely sleep tonight. We all will."

Darry nodded, "Fresh air was probably good. The phone rang a couple times, so if it rings again answer it for sure. I don't know who it was or what it was for."

Dally nodded. He left the room and headed downstairs. Johnny was already passed out in the armchair. Pony was out on the floor with a pillow. Soda was on the couch not far from dreamland.

Dallas sat next to him on the couch and flipped through the TV. "You should go up to bed. Maybe you will make it," Dally joked motioning towards Pony.

Soda chuckled, "I'll stay down here with you guys. I'll feel better that way. I think this is the first time I'm going to bed at seven thirty."

"Is that what time it is?" Dally asked slightly shocked.

Soda nodded, "Getting all that fresh air really hit us today." Like clockwork, the phone rang. Dally got up hoping Soda would fall asleep before worrying over the conversation.

"Hello?"

"Dallas?"

"Hey Tim, what are you doing?" Dally asked. He watched as Soda became droopy as soon as he said Tim's name. Some of the worry went away knowing it wasn't a doctor or lawyer or officer.

"I was just at the hospital. I figured a doctor wouldn't contact you guys, probably trying to reach a parent or something," Tim said.

Dally got as far into the kitchen as he could, "What's going on?" He kept his voice low.

He heard Tim sigh, "Well, they don't think Steve is going to make it."


	36. Chapter 36

Dally told Tim to come over. By the time he arrived the boys were fast asleep in the living room. They decided to continue this conversation out on the porch with a smoke.

"You can't be serious," Dally said angrily.

"I am unfortunately," Tim looked down, "Two-Bit got him good. Lost a lot of blood from the wound and he hasn't become conscious yet. I don't think they have gotten a hold of his dad."

"Is his old gang seeing him?" Dally asked.

Tim shrugged, "I was just visiting quick to get an update. I didn't see anyone there for him."

"Did you get to see him?"

Tim nodded.

"How does he look?" Before Tim opened his mouth Dally continued, "Bring me to see him. Everyone's asleep, they won't even know." Tim didn't argue, they got in his car and headed their way. At the hospital Dally felt his stomach launch. He wasn't sure if it was fear, he usually didn't experience fear. He had seen gunshot wounds before, but never on someone he was close to. He didn't know what to expect.

Tim brought Dallas to Steve's room. "I'll wait out here," Tim said. That made Dally even more nervous if Tim wouldn't even go back in the room. Tim must have noticed this as he said, "Just be quick. It's easier that way." Dallas looked and Tim just stared at the ceiling. Dally could only imagine he was asking the same thing he was thinking. How could it have gotten this far?

Slowly, Dallas opened the door. He peeked in and saw Steve. There was bandaging over his chest, breathing tubes, and all types of machines hooked up to him. He was completely still and pale as his pillow. It was barely a minute when Dally shut the door. He didn't even take a step in. That was one of his best friends in there. He was dying. Steve could be gone in a matter of days, maybe even hours. Gone for good. Dally threatened to kill him and thought about killing him from this mess, but the reality of it made him regret it. Yeah, Steve deserved to get hurt and beat at his own game. Dally knew he didn't want Steve to go though. No one would. Tim must have regretted it too. He wasn't dancing around about karma or anything.

"It's so different when it's someone close to you. It's not like when you beat up someone you hate or when you see someone shoot someone at a rumble. We've known Steve for years, and even though he went against us...it's just..." Tim trailed off.

"What are his chances?" Dally asked messing with the door handle.

Tim shut his eyes.

"What are his chances?" Dally asked louder.

Tim sighed, "Maybe a couple days if he doesn't wake up."

Dally punched the wall and marched out of the hospital with Tim at his heels. "Don't tell Soda," Tim said as they got back in the car.

"I don't plan on it. But do you realize what can happen to Two-Bit if Steve dies? Trial goes to murder then. Not attempted murder or any other bullshit, but real murder," Dally said. He clenched his fists unsure of what to do.

Tim shook his head. "I think we should visit Two-Bit. Maybe he's talked to someone. We can see what they are going for right now."

Dally thought for a minute, "We'll visit tomorrow. But just us. I'm not going to tell Soda or Darry or anyone what we are doing. I'm done worrying them right now."

Tim nodded, "This is just ridiculous. How much more can anyone take of this?"

"Seriously," Dally mumbled, "Let's go to Buck's. We can sneak easier that way."

In the middle of the night, Pony awoke and wandered into the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes as he flipped the light on and made himself a glass of chocolate milk. Peering into the living room, he saw Soda sprawled on the couch and Johnny bundled in the armchair. Dally was nowhere to be found, and he wouldn't sleep in the brother's bed. Pony looked at the clock. It read two. He was surprised that he still felt tired. Not too tired to wonder about Dally's whereabouts though. Knowing him though, Pony could guess he was out getting wasted or something to erase his mind for a night.

Wandering upstairs, Pony peered into his older brother's room. He was surprised to see his lamp on and a book open. He looked up, "Pony?"

Pony opened the door all the way and sipped his chocolate milk at the doorway.

"You can come in," Darry said patting his bed. Pony sat on the edge of the bed while Darry put his book down.

"Why are you up?"

"I should be asking you that," Darry said.

Pony shrugged, "Went to bed really early. Still tired though."

"It was all good for you though," Darry said, "Finally getting some rest."

Pony nodded, "What are you reading?"

Darry shrugged, "Just a book from your room."

"You got up?"

"I'm fine," Darry said looking at Pony, "It was good for me to move a little. I slept too much today so I'm trying to tire myself with a book."

Pony nodded, "Dally's gone."

Darry shrugged, "I'm sure he will be back by morning. He did a lot for you guys today, just needs some Dallas time for himself."

"I guess," Pony said chugging the rest of his chocolate milk.

"Are you all sleeping downstairs?"

"Yeah, I was on the floor. I barely remember walking in the door from the park I was so exhausted."

Darry nodded, "Is Soda worried? About Two-Bit?"

"Two-Bit and Steve," Pony replied.

It was quiet for a minute before Darry spoke again, "You can sleep in bed with me if you want. It's more comfortable."

Pony did want a sense of security. He crawled into Darry's bed and lay next to him.

"Do you want the light off?"

Pony shook his head, "It's okay."


	37. Chapter 37

When Soda saw Two-Bit, it was almost too good to be true. Sure the outfit and cuffs killed Soda, but seeing someone he truly cared about made it alright. "Oh Soda," Two-Bit muffled as the guards shut the door, "You have no idea how happy I am to see you are okay and safe."

Soda nodded, "I wish I could say the same for you."

Two-Bit shook his head, "No, don't say that. It's okay. I'm okay Soda. Really, I am. How's Darry?"

"Walking a little," Soda said fiddling with his fingers. Everyone's doing fine. Just getting back to normal...sort of, I guess. As normal as it can be right now."

"Yeah," Two-Bit nodded, "Have...you heard anything?"

Soda knew who he was talking about. "No, I don't think anyone has seen him. Maybe Tim, but I don't know. We haven't seen him or Dallas since last night. But you know how they are during these situations."

"Yeah...Soda you know I would never shoot Steve at any time for no reason. No matter how much of an ass he has been lately to you and everyone else. But I had to Soda. I wasn't going to watch you get shot."

"I know, I know. I'm not mad at you for it," Soda assured, "I'm just...mad at this situation and the way it's going."

Two-Bit nodded, "I know hun, I know."

Soda looked down at the table, "What's going to happen to you?"

Two-Bit paused, then shrugged, "I don't know. They haven't found Steve's dad, and I guess no one from his new gang is making a big deal of it, pressing charges wise. I mean, I really don't know. We have to wait until we hear if Steve's..."

Soda stood up suddenly, "I can't even think about it Two-Bit. Not that type of possibility right now."

"I..."

"Time's up," the guard said walking in. Two-Bit stood up, and both boys gave each other a hug. Two-Bit watched as Soda left the room in almost a hurry. He didn't mean to upset the young greaser.

As Soda walked outside the station, he ran right into Tim and Dallas. He quickly stopped himself from his emotional run and tried looking as blank as possible.

"Hey Soda," Dally said, "You saw Two-Bit?"

Soda nodded.

"How is he? Did he say what's going to happen next with him?" Dally asked.

Soda shook his head, "They don't know yet. They're really waiting to see how Steve turns out."

"If he turns out," Tim pointed out.

Soda shook his head and began rushing home again. He couldn't take it. The thought of his best friend, not even old best friend, Steve was still his best friend. The tears didn't officially let loose until Soda got upstairs. He fell onto his knees at his bedroom door and bawled. He felt himself physically being taken apart.

"This...can't be happening," Soda muffled.

"Soda? Is that you?" Soda stood up and walked to Darry's room. Darry was in his bed resting. "What's the matter?"

Soda walked in and crashed next to Darry's bed. "Steve."

"What about Steve?"

"Haven't you heard?" Soda bawled, "How bad it is?"

Darry sighed, "No one had to hear buddy. Deep down we all knew of the chance of him going."

"I still care about him Darry," Soda breathed sharply trying to control his cries, "He's always been my best friend. One scuffle and I could lose him. All because of my dumb ass mistake."

"Soda, it was not a mistake," Darry said trying to stay calm, "You being this way is not a mistake. You changing your lifestyle is not a mistake. If it makes you happy, then it's perfect for you."

Soda slightly shook his head, "I don't know what to do Darry. I don't know anymore."

"Buddy, all we can do right now is wait. It's not just you, we all wish we knew what to do, but waiting is it. Nothing can be done right now," Darry explained, "You have had a rough day already. Why don't you go take a nap, and maybe by the time you wake up, something will be heard."

Soda slowly nodded, "Okay. I think I will."


	38. Chapter 38

Soda did not want to wake up from his nap. He knew the news could go one way or the other way. Maybe if he just stayed in bed, he would never have to know. Then he will never be hurt. Everything would just be okay in his dreams. Reality didn't have to exist any longer.

As Soda felt himself start to relax again, as if he could fall back asleep, a knock was heard. _No...here it is..._

"Soda?" a whisper was heard.

_Don't come in. Just don't come in. Stay out._

"Are you awake buddy?"

_No I'm not. I'll never be awake again. I'm staying in my dreams._

Footsteps made their way to the bed.

_Go away!_

"Soda?"

_Get out!_

A strong hand shook his shoulder.

_Don't say anything! I have been through enough!_

Soda slowly moved his eyes. Darry sat himself at the edge of the bed. "Did you sleep good?"

Soda slowly nodded, "I'm not ready to get up."

"I need you to get up."

"Why?" Soda nearly snapped. _Just go away. _

"We are going to go to the hospital and see Steve, okay?" Darry said quietly, "Just me and you."

Soda looked up at Darry, "Really?"

"Yes. Now let's go."

Soda was up quick. Even if no one else would agree with this, he wanted to see Steve. And he was thankful that Darry understood. During the drive Soda looked out the window. He didn't know what to expect Steve to look like at this point. Maybe Darry got a call and heard Steve was awake and going to be okay. It wouldn't stop the drama of this episode, but it was better than Steve dying.

As Darry parked in the parking lot, it took a minute for them to get out of the truck. Soda looked at his older brother, "You don't have to come in you know?"

Darry shook his head and faked a smile, "No, I'm going to. I should."

"No really..."

"I am Soda," Darry said and pushed his hair back quickly, "Let's go."

The brothers got out of the truck and walked up to the entrance. Soda couldn't help but sense that something else was going on. Darry seemed frustrated.

_I guess I can't expect him to be happy about being here._

As they walked inside, Darry immediately brought Soda down the hall. They found Dallas leaning against the wall outside a room.

"Oh good, you guys made it," Dally said as they approached.

"Did you see him?" Soda asked desperately.

"A little," Dally responded looking at Darry.

Before anymore questions could be asked, Darry nudged Soda, "Let's go inside."

"I'll wait for you guys," Dally watched them enter.

Soda was shaking as he slowly pushed the door open. He slightly expected Steve to be awake and maybe angry to see him. But he was soon caught off guard. Steve was hooked up to machines. He was pale. He was thin. He was vulnerable. He didn't look like he was getting better from anything. Soda walked over to the side of the bed to inspect the situation.

_What is going on here? Why did Darry bring me if we didn't know anything yet?_

Suddenly there was movement. A slight groan came from Steve and his eyes barely opened.

_He is going to be okay! _

"Soda?"

"Hi Steve," Soda said quietly, unsure if Steve was going to be happy or upset to see him.

"Good...you're here," Steve said trying not to keep his eyes open too long.

"I'm here...how are you holding up?"

"I don't have much time to say this Soda, so I'm just going to spit it out," Steve groaned out painfully.

"Don't have much time? What do you..."

"Soda," Steve interrupted, "I'm sorry...about everything. I am sorry how this all turned out. I shouldn't have been that way to you. You are my best friend. I am sorry and I just want your forgiveness buddy..."

_Buddy..._

Soda's eyes teared up as he heard the term. He hadn't heard that from Steve's mouth in so long. It almost hurt to hear it again.

"Of course Steve..." Soda smiled, "I forgive you. Everything's okay now. Everything will be just fine now."

Steve opened his eyes and looked over at Darry. Soda looked over too and Darry had tears streaming down his cheeks. Soda suddenly understood what was going on.

_No..._

"You're awake Steve," Soda said looking between him and Darry for explanation, "You're okay now. He's okay Darry. He's awake!"

"Soda," Steve started to breathe heavy, "Please...it will be okay...I promise..."

"But..." Soda started to say, "Darry, but..." Before he could construct a sentence, Soda looked down at his best friend in panic. Steve's eyes were shut. He was still. "No! Steve, no!"

Soda ran for the door, but Darry grabbed him and they both collapsed to the floor. Darry suddenly released his choked back tears, "I didn't want to tell you before we got here Soda. I'm sorry."

Soda bawled into his older brother's shirt. He released himself from Darry's grip and crawled to a trash container. He felt himself heave, but nothing came out. Darry held his little brother again, "Deep breaths Soda. Deep breaths."

From outside the room, Dally stepped away from the door. He looked down at the floor and shook his head. As he began walking down the hall, Dally could only wonder, 'What now?'


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Fellow readers, all I can say is thank you. This story has been an amazing journey for me. I love being able to share my creative juices with you guys. I am starting a pen name on Fictionpress, poems and short stories and such. If you care to read it, I would appreciate it. My username is LJxLangner. I will still be writing Outsiders fanfiction on here too, so no worries! Again, thank you all for this. You are all rock stars and this story would not be where it is without your support!

Eventually, Two-Bit got out of jail. Nothing was charged in the end. The best way to describe it was a freak accident. This whole episode was a freak accident needless to say. Everyone almost went on acting as if it never happened. When a greaser's life is lost over something like this, all of the gangs tend to calm down and move past it. That was how they all coped and mourned anyway.

Soda and Two-Bit didn't stay as a couple. They decided it had caused too much, and they were better off as best friends. There were no hard feelings between them or any of the gang. Two-Bit went back to girls just fine, but always reminds Soda that he will never regret or forget what they had. As good as that could make Soda feel, he remained gay, but also remained in solitude. It took days to get him to come out of his room. Darry worried, but tried not to, as he expected this reaction.

The funeral was nearly empty. Soda refused to go. Darry wanted to drag him out to it, but the rest of the gang calmed him enough to leave Soda be. So no one from the gang went. It just didn't feel right.

One day though, Darry refused to let this go on. It didn't take much this time to get his little brother to move. Soda came out willingly, but he wanted to leave the house, alone. Almost hesitant, but Darry let him go. At least he would be out of his room.

So he walked. And walked. And continued walking with an empty head.

He must have went in circles at one point, because he ended up at the park. Over to the big tree Soda sat and picked at some grass.

_"I bet you I can climb this higher than you!" Steve said laughing._

_"Ha! No you can't!" Soda laughed back._

_"Your parents will get mad, so you can't!"_

_"Oh I'll show you Steve!"_

Soda brushed a tear from his cheek.

_"Whoa, look at those cuties on the swing set," Soda commented leaning against the tree._

_"Dude they are in high school. They wouldn't go to the ninth grade final dance with us," Steve snorted._

_"Oh yeah? I bet you we can," Soda smiled, "We look old enough."_

_"Try," Steve smiled back._

Soda buried his face in his hands.

_Both of the boys let out a hacking cough._

_"I can't believe Two-Bit actually got us to try this shit," Soda said._

_"I've smoked a couple times before, but it's been awhile," Steve coughed._

_"I don't know if I can get into this."_

_"We have to Soda, we're greasers!"_

Soda looked up into the sunset.

_"I just can't believe my parents are gone..." Soda trailed._

_"They were amazing people Soda. They were like parents to me too," Steve smiled slightly._

_Soda nodded, "I know, but now I feel like I have no one."_

_Steve grabbed his best friend's shoulders, "That is not true and you know it. You have your brothers. You have the gang. Not only that, but you have me. Best buds for life."_

_Soda slightly smiled, "Best buds."_


End file.
